The Shadows from the Past
by Hope reigns on
Summary: Ahsoka s past has always been a mystery to her, stories told to her and about her discovery never seemed to add up. While the truth was put in the dark awaiting to be told. Will it ever though? If it is can it be overcame. This is a start to my AU! which I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: The Shadows from the Past,**

 **Hi everybody this is my first story EVER i`m really excited to share it with you. There was alot of mental prepareness for this story, I have been processing this story for couple months (yeah it`s pathetic) I just wanted to make sure I was giving you guys a really good story while at the same time it being clean and I really hope you like it. Please do not criticize me too hard I might make mistakes so yeah.**  
 **Without further a due I give you "The Shadows from the Past"...**

General P.O.V.

It was just another day in paradise for Ronin, running towards clankers, cutting them down, and most of all making sure he and his best friend Obi Wan didn`t get killed while on the battle field. The two were on Raxus a planet the Republic was fighting so hard to have on their side of the war. But of course, the Seperatists were not going to allow that without a fight. And of course Ronin and Obi Wan were the lucky jedi to be caught in the middle and have to solve the disbute before Raxus fell into the Seperatist`s hands.  
"Why is it that every time WE are sent on some easy mission trouble comes and finds it`s way to mess everything up" Young Obi Wan yelled over all of the blast shots and humming noise of his and Ronin`s lightsabers.  
"Well that is what trouble does, who knows?! It may even like us." The padawan next to him answered.

As if on cue Obi Wan`s comlink went off, seeing that he had other matters on his hands he ignored it and kept deflecting lasers. It was until once again the comm beeped again more urgently this time.  
"Someone must really want to talk to you, you shouldn`t be rude just answer it I`ll cover you!"  
His young friend sarcastically said. Obi Wan just rolled his eyes while getting a goofy smile in return, Ronin could be such a child when he needed to be serious most. But never the less he listened and answered the comm to see none other than gran master Yoda and his master QuiGon.  
"Greeting padawan Kenobi fall back you must, Raxus allied with the Separtists they are." The green elder told him, "Unforunate it is, nothing you can do sadly" He continued looking grimly to the floor.  
"But I don`t understand we have covered most of the planet." Obi Wan said quite confused by the the sudden change in events. Then the younger master came closer as if it would help the padwan`s hearing "Obi Wan you must tell the men to retreat there is no use fighting any more!" Firmness both in QuiGon`s voice and face showing he meant what he said.

"But!..." the young man went to protest, "That`s an order Obi Wan!" His master cut him off before an arguement could erupt. Obi Wan now knew QuiGon was serious with how the change in his facial features and voice were. "Yes masters we will withdraw immediately." The padwan said obiedently and ashamed for going again his masters wishes. "See you in the temple we will, give a report you must." Master Yoda said calmly before their images faded out. Ronin is not going to ike this Obi Wan thought to himself as he ran to where his human friend was.

"Ronin we must call for the men to retreat." The padawan told his friend while hoping his companion would listen to him and follow the instructions."What?! Now?! we almost have battlefield!" Of course Obiwan knew his friend would protest the most simplest orders even if they came from the force it`s self.  
"Master Quigon and Master Yoda told us we must leave Raxus has fallen into Separitist hands." The young padawan tried to reason with Ronin, but Ronin would not budge. "No! we still have a chance to save this planet, we must keep going!" Ronin argued as he then ran to slice three battle droids at once.  
Obiwan then huffed a breath trying to keep his cool. Ronin and him had been like brothers since they were youngling in training to become padawans. Obiwan loved him so, but Ronin could be so arrogant it would drive him mad at night wondering how his fellow padawan had not managed to get himself killed.

Once again he was able to catch up with Ronin this time he pushed his brother to the sidelines of the battlefield to get some common sense into his friend."Ronin we must go! Raxus is lost there is nothing we can do about it." Obiwan repeated, Ronin was about to agrue when Obiwan cut him off.  
"I know we have tried so hard to protect the planet, but getting our selves killed won`t do anything for us and it certainly won`t help this planet now let`s go!" At that moment Ronin stopped resisting and pondered on what the padawan said, then he nodded to affirm with his friend. Obi wan stood up to order the Raxian troops to retreat it was then the battle had ended.  
~Back At Base~

Ronin was walking back to his temporary tent to get some shut eye when he saw Obiwan not too far ahead of him."Obiwan! Obiwan!" he called getting the young man`s attenion, Obiwan then stopped to allow Ronin to catch up to him."Obiwan I`m sorry if I seemed like a jerk back on the battlefield it`s just we had been fighting for Raxus to be free for so long I did not want it to end like that." What he said was true the separtists had tried to declare Raxus one of it`s allies four monthes ago and the two amigos had been sent there month prior to try and keep the peace before a fight could break out.  
"I understand Ronin I did not want to accept the news either but orders are orders and we must follow them if we wish to keep from suffering Master Quigon`s rage." Obiwan explained, gaining a chuckle from his friend on the last part."You know what your problem is Obiwan, you actually listen to everything everyone tells you, sooner or later you`ll be more nieve than a youngling who believes in that old sith story made up so that we could be obedient to our masters." Ronin joked Obiwan then rolled his eyes "And your problem my friend is you don`t lsiten at all you`re so full of emotions you make a hopless romantic look stronger than you!" He retorted getting a playful punch in return. Soon enough both young men were laughing so hard they thought they would faint.  
"Oh well we should get some rest tommorrow we leave to give our report to the jedi council in the morning."  
Obiwan said once they had calmed enough down to rub their eyes off from the joyful tears that were shed.

"Alright well I`ll see you tommorrow 'Mr. Negotiator', night" Ronin said as he lifted a hand to say goodnight. That night Obiwan stayed up just lying on his cott. He could not help be feel like something was going to happen something big and he could not help be feel worried that Ronin would be involoved in a bad way. But he shook it off feeling like he was over reacting like always who was he kinding his brother had always been a trouble maker since Master Quigon took both him and Obiwan as his apprentices in the force. He couldn`t help but smile at the memory of when Ronin became a padawan, Obiwan was already a padawan to soon after Ronin became one also his master was killed during a seperatist raid on the temple, no one would take him to be his master until Quigon volenteered to take Ronin in, this only strengthened their bond as friends and as brothers. Sure it was hard at first for Quigon to have two padawans but as they grew up and got stronger in the force it became easier to manage them. Both boys loved and respected Quigon as if he were their father no matter what the Order said to them family was a gift and a privelage to have someone who cared about them and would never abandon them, to them attachment was a good thing. These thoughts ventured through Obiwan`s mind until soon he was able to get some well deserved rest.

~The Next Morning~

"Rise and shine sleepy head if you plan on gettin off this planet to make it to the council meeting which if we don`t move now will be one hour late!" Ronin yelled into Obiwan`s tent, who was struggling to get up. "Ok, Ok I`m up" Obiwan said slowly stratching his head and waving his friend off, until his eyes widened when he realized the last part."Wait did you say we are one hour late as in a whole sixty minutes of not being on time!" The padawan panicked as he jumped up from the cott to face Ronin. "I believe that is what I said and that was the definintion of being late." Ronin sarcasticaly responded. "RONIN WHY DID`T YOU WAKE ME UP THREE HOURS AGO!" Obiwan yelled as he rushed to put his tunic on. "I did but you wouldn`t get up even if it was to save your life and your tunic is on backwards." The padawan defended while seeing that his friend did not work well being rushed."Here let me help you." Ronin continued as he helped Obiwan get out of his mess.  
Once finished Obi Wan looked at him "What are we doing standing here lets go!" he yelled then both he and Ronin ran to their personal jedi cusiors in hopes that they would make it to a meeting on time for once.

~Back on Coresant (Three hours later)~ Obiwan P.O.V.

Oh no we`re late! We`re late! how could I have given Ronin the reponsibility to wake ME up ON TIMe,  
we are never going to hear the end of it from master Quigon. We finally had arrived to te jedi temple to be TWO hours LATE. As soon as we landed our crusiors in the hanger me and Ronin looked at each other before we dashed to the council`s quarters which just so happened to be at the top of the temple, I guess the masters need a view to look at when neglectful padawans fail to show up on time for a meeting. Ronin if we survive this I`m going to kill you and I don`t care whether it`s in public or private you`re going to die.  
To be honest I don`t think me or my friend had ever ran so fast in our entire lives.

After accidentally pushing, shoving, and knocking things or people down we made it to the nice big chamber doors to the council`s meeting room or in me and Ronin`s case the doorways to our deaths. I then mentally thought of all the tings the council could punish us for right now first I sorta of argued with not only master Quigon but the gran master himself, second we are two and a half hours late, third we caused a major disruption in the temple, fourth the clock`s stil ticking and we have not even walked through the freaking doors yet so while I`m thinking up the list we are even more late. Not to mention Ronin might say something that will so not go into our favor so yeah we will be the luckiest padawans if we leave the room so much as breathing.

When Ronin and I gain our courage up and cross our fingers we walk trough the chamber doors to see each and every master sitting in their respectfuly spots, arms crossed very tightly, and in Master Windu`s case giving us the death glare. In the corner of my left I see Master Quigon looking down shamefuly and from what I think I saw was him shaking his head in disbelief that the two most irresponsible, troublemaking padawans were his. I then clear my throut drawing the eyes that weren`t on me already, on me "Masters please forgive us for being so late it was very neglectful for us to have kept you waiting knowing the busy lives you all have with the war occuring."I said in a calm voice trying to release the tension in the air (It did not work)  
 _"Really Obiwan kissing up we`re in the hotseat as it is, trying to make this go away will not work out for us so stop playing negotiator!_ " I heard Ronin say over our bond. _"Shut up! it`s your fault we`re in this mess so let me do my thing!_ " I then shouted over the bond what he said next I will not share.

We then ended our conversation to stand in front of the council for what we thought was forever until Master Windu spoke "Padawans we wish to hear your report on what happened on Raxus, but discuss some other cases at hand." He sternly, oh boy here we go. I then began "We had won over most of the planet and-" before I could say anything else Ronin cut me off "Masters I do not understand why if we had concquered so much why did we have to retreat and how in God`s name did were the seperatists able to take Raxus from us?!" He said both me and master Quigon whipped our heads around to look at him,there was much anger and confushion on his face not that I could blame him. Oh please Ronin calm down we are in trouble all ready don`t say anything that will upset them even more, were my wishes granted of course not!"Much anger I sense in you young padawan explain this to us please."  
Yoda said calmly while pointing his cane at my friend. "With due respect master Yoda me and Obiwan spent four long and hard monthes fighting on Raxus to get a holo message that wasn`t even clear for us saying our efforts were put in vain and you don`t even tell us why we lost the planet in the first place!" I could hear aggrivatation in his words and I knew now this wasn`t going away any time soon. "Let us explain you must, masters we are as padawan you are." master yoda then said his tone unchanging "Blockade there was on Raxus, deal with seperatists Raxus made for survival of the ports and citizens, your fault it is not lost Raxus we have unfairly it was." our elder explained, I then looked at Ronin to see guilt on his face and his eyes on the floor as if Yoda`s words were laying there. "Forgive me masters it was disrespectful of me to question your authority I did not know the whole truth." My friend said bowing. _Who`s the suck up now?! Shut it Kenobi!_ I inwardly laughed.

"Unfortunately there is a new report from Naboo the Seperatists have also blockaded the planets trade routes and passageways for the citizens and travelers to pass through. Her magesty Queen Sola Amidala wishes for the jedi to investigate and look for a weak spot in it to take the blockade down without the use of force." Master Windu then said gettin the meeting back on track. "Master Jin go you and your padawans to Naboo to handle the issue, contact us when come to a conclusion you have." Master Quigon then stood up and walked next to my side side and bowed "Very well we will be on our way immediately." My master responded before signaling us to bow as well and leave.

~Ronin`s P.O.V.~  
Oh come on we just got to Courasant and now we have to leave and go to some other planet, my feet are killing me. Once Master Quigon, Obiwan ,  
and I were in the tublift alone, me and Obiwan embraced our "father" it had been so long since we last saw him. Life must have been very dull and boring without us or least me. "It`s been so long master we missed you." I said, he then placed his hands gently on each of our shoulders his right on Obiwans left and his left on my right as we faced him."Yes I missed hearing you two`s midnight chat sessions at night also the noise you make in the morning." What he meant by that was because the

Master and apprentice`s quarters only had two rooms, me and Obiwan shared a room so we would talk our selves to sleep and argue about who the worst cook was in the morning to be honest the answer was me, not that I would admit cause I won`t.  
Since this mission was suppose to be secret we had to change into civilian clothes. Also so we wouldn`t attract attention we each left at different times to go to the lower levels of Courasant Master Quigon left first five hours before Obiwan who then left two hours before me making so that we would be taking three diffrent public transports.  
It was about nine-o-clock at night when I left to go down to the lower levels which was a dangerous time with all the muggers and murders in Cantinas or clubs but I had my lightsaber under the folds of my cape so if needed I could protect myself. When I got to the transport area I went to the Transportation clerk and handed him my identification papers (jedi wasn`t on there for job description for those of you who think I`m stupid) "Where ya heading kid?" The man`s harsh voice asked me.

"Naboo sir." I told him politely "You got credits on ya?" He asked me, do I have credits? What kind of question was that? Yes I have credits or else I wouldn`t be here trying to get a ticket. But I only handed him the correct amount he then checked to see if they were real seriously? the nerve of this guy.

"Alright what`s your name?" He said when he found the credits were real.

"Ronin" I told him still trying to stay polite but my voice was having a hard time doing so.

"You got a last name kid?" He asked me rudely I could smell alcohol in his breath, great his intoxicated!But once again I only breathed.

"Ronin... Ronin Tano sir" I answered him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Happy Valentine`s day (I didn`t say that in the previous chap.) Second Chapter alright so make your assumptions now but i think we all know what`s going to happen in this story, but is not keep reading and find out what mysteries that we have in store. So in this Chap we get to learn a little more on Ronin`s background, also his and Obiwan`s mission._**

Ronin`s P.O.V

The man then handed (more like threw) to me and I waited in docking bay 12 for the transport to ride. It was so behind sechedule that at around 10:30 pm it finally arrived and I got there at 9:15 I was suppose to meet master Quigon and Obiwan in thirty minutes I doubt they would be suprised if they saw no one there. i can see it now one of them handing cedits to the winner who betted I wouldn`t be on time.  
The passengers then began to go onto the transport most were tried while others were furious with the stupid droids for making them wait an extra hour in the cold lower levels of Courasant. I wonder how the civilians deal with the conditions down here there should be a sente meeting about it, I know it would be in vain because all politics care about right now is the threat of war and keeping their voices heard. Of course not all are like that, but sadly most are.  
I was on my way to my seat when a young human girl no older than 14 years old bumped into me and an old picture that I kept in my cape fell out.  
"Oh I`m sorry sir, I didn`t mean to" She said apoligetcaly, she must have been afraid that I would snapped at her like most low lifes would and since that`s what I looked like at the moment she must have just assumed.  
"Don`t worry no harm done." I said giving her a smile to calm her nerves, it worked as i took my I bent dow to retreive the photo and smiled at it. In the photo was a picture of me and my wife Morah taken two years ago when we found out we were going to be parents. Both her and I were so happy we couldn`t wait to hold our baby for the first time much less know what it was.  
Then sorrow filled my heart when I remembered the day our baby was born it was a beauty little girl she had my hazal brown hair while she had Morah`s green eyes. Now it`s not that I wasn`t happy to see my daughter for the first time it`s just Morah had become very ill during the last month of the pregnacy causing complications during the dilvery. And sadly my sweet Moriah passed away before she could hold the infant. I named our daughter Lela a name from the planet Aldderran where I was born which meant everlasting joy.

Lela lived with my father on Aldderran since thankfuly wasn`t force sensitive so she would be safe and the Jedi would never find out about her, not even Obiwan knew about Lela or my marriage to Moriah of course he knew I had an attachment to her but told im it was a phase that I was over with. I didn`t like keeping my best friend in the dark about it but I felt it would protect him. Of course I knew about his attachment to the young Duchess of Mandalore force darn it! he openly admitted that he fell in love with her but I knew he wouldn`t understand a crush was different as to actually marrying and having a kid so I kept it to myself. As for Lela I vist her when I`m suppose to be on medatative leave and each and every time she looks more and more like her mother which as a father would make me happy to see her sweet face, listen to her soft giggles and squeels, and watch as she tried to wrap her small hand around just one of my fingers. Yes I missed her but I knew it had to this way if I stayed jedi I could be able to protect her from the evils of this galaxzy.  
I must have been consumed in my thoughts and memorie for so long that whe reality hit me the transport was landing and I could see the beautiful clear blue lakes of Naboo. I was always amazed when I came here because the seemed like such an innocent and happy place for someone to forget their problems, and the people always whore smiles on their faces like othing could possiably bother them.

As I exited the transport I saw Obiwan and master Quigon waited for me still of course in desgise I then walked over to them smiling.

"So who won?" I asked trying to guess which truly hd no confidence in me. Obiwan then smiled as he held a twentychip credit up in his hand proudly, why that little I mess up one time and he thinks I`m destined to be negliginte about everything.

"Would you believe me if I told you it wasn`t my fault this time?" I asked as I swung my bag over my shoulder "Well at first I was for you but then I remembered that little mishap on Raxus." Obiwan smirked as I then stuck my tounge out at him in response.

"Focus you two we must prepare for the mission at hand." Master Quigon said his voice in a let`s get down to buissness tone.

"Yes master but may I rest for a moment before we begin?" I asked my mentor, I know I should have rested when I was on the transport but it`s hard to think when your mind is thinking about your baby girl and late wife whom you miss so desperately.

"You can rest when you`re dead." Quigon answered before he and Obiwan began to augh at the expression on my face. Can you blame me even if he was trying to be funny that was quite dark for my father to say.

"Alright you and Obiwan go rest for the remainder of the day, I must speak to the queen before we can do anything, also that will take a while if her council had anything to say about it." He said exhausted just thinking about the Nabooian council.  
Rumor has it there are aren`t easy to please and our very traditional. With them now having a young queen such as Sola Amidala and her sister pricess Padmae Amidala they will underestimate her desishions and question every thing master Quigon has to say. So yeah have fun with that master!

"Very well master shall we meet you back in the apartment?" Obiwan asked obiviously not trying to think about speaking to Naboo`s elders.  
"Yes mostly." Our father answered before turning but then turned immediately back to us.

"Go ahead look around see what the planet has to offer, oh and don`t get into trouble." He pointed sternly at us like a parent was telling their children to behave and that they were always watching, technicaly that was really the case here. He then ave us a smile as obiwan and I waved him goodbye for now and he walked away towards the castle.

After a good five hour nap I awoke feeling recharged. Obiwan was sitting on one of the couch in the living room where there was a tv, desk to study on, a coffee table in the center of the room, and two white sade couches that were in an "L" shape one facing the Tv and the other facing a big balcony. On it you could see the busy market place, children playing games like jump rope in the alllies behind the venders, and bluest lakes you`ll ever see yes the veiw was breath taking compared to back in Courasant.  
~Obi Wan`s P.O.V~

I`m so glad Ronan asked Master Qui Gon if we could could stay behind. Truthfuly I have no problem with Queen Sola Amidala if fact she`s one of the most kindest rulers I`ve ever met. It`s her council I feel very uncomfortable around, unlike the her majesty who is youthful and modest about her power, the council was most men and women who were probably double her age and were sobs like there was no tommorrow. Now don`t et me wrong not all of them are like that queen`s cheif advisor was a very kind and generous man I prefectly understood why he held the position besides him I think the rest are like what I said before.

Currently I was sitting on the couch facing the television but my attenion was mostly on the datapad I was holding reading the news to make sure no one knew or reported about our mission, but what i did see was a nice big headline on me and Ronin`s previous faliure. "RAXUS SLIPPS THROUGH REPUBLIC`S GRIPS AND INTO SEPERTISTS HANDS!" "Oh no." I sighed to myself I then looked to see Ronin was outside enjoying the view only Naboo could offer then after a while he turned to come back inside in which i closed out of the report not wanting him to see what I was reading, it would have up set on how the media blamed the defeat on the Jedi instead of seperatists threating to starve the troubled planet, but that`s the kind of garbage that is passed off as news and if people are inclined to read and believe such rubbish and let influence their own way of thinking that`s on them.

Back to here and now Ronin walked into the living room sprinted towards the couch that was facing the balcony and jumped onto it only for the springs to bounce back throwing my friend on to the carpeted floor. I couldn`t hold the laugh that escape my lips at the sight of such entertainment only to recieve a small couch pillow thrown in my face.  
"That`s what you get!" Ronin playfuly growled at me as he then layed down on the couch leaving us in an akward silence until we heard a sound that came from our stomachs whom demanded that we eat something soon. But I looked at Robin as he looked at me then we both started to laugh so hard our sides hurted as our lungs began to scream for air.

When we finally calmed down I suggested for us to go down to the market place in between long gasps of air and rubbing the joyful tears out of my eyes.

"I agree and it's so nice outside too." Ronin added struggling to once again seat himself back on to the couch.

~LATER AT THE MARKETPLACE~

I must admit Naboo has one of the most lively and beautiful places in the galaxy especially for this place being an everyday destination for everyday people.

"Just image the places the wealthy go to." My friend commented as if he read my mind (he probably did). The square was such a cheerful place, vendors starting at fruits and vegetables to some selling silks and precious jewelry, the place smelled of freshly baked bead and flowers, while there were sounds of venders and consumers negotiating prices, children giggling by the magnificent fountain in the center of the square and people of all different kinds talking amongst one another. Yes if I had the choice I would settle here.

Something else that caught my eye was families sitting together in a picnic area enjoying each other's presentce on the green grass. This brought me back to my sweet Satine oh how much I miss her and wish we could be together but she's a duchess and I'm a Jedi two different social classes, plus even if that wasn't the case I could never show her the affection and still be in the order. I don't even know if she even felt that way about me but had she said the word I would have left the order to be by her side.

Then another thought came to mind what if she did would I be willing to leave my father and brother behind, EEH! Love is complicated! The stupid order and the human side of me were always battling like you see on the shows with the person in conflict the shoulder angel and demon well that's basically it. Ronin must have thought I was being to quiet so he cleared his throut to get my attention in which I pushed the thoughts away in case he decided to prove me...again.

"Whatcha thinking about Obi?" He asked still on the hunt for a good restaurant.

"Nothing just looking around." I responded the answer seemed to have satisfied him since all he did was shrug his shoulders. We then looked to find a nice almost shack looking café named "Satrdust Café" we decided to give it a try.

A good choice it was, once you enter the sent of amazing food hits you along with the music that sounded as if it came from the planet Shili. The atmosphere was quite welcoming and humble almost floors with the typical white and black checkered tiles, the wall were different two made of a nicely designed sand stone while the other two were a nice turquoise. On the walls around the restaurant were vines that looked to be grown there purposely but looked well kept. There were large windows letting little bit of sunlight from the sunset. And lights that looked to belong in a club hung discretely around the restaurant which were mostly for the nighttime parties.

Most of the staff was either torgutan and human while the customers were of all different species enjoying their food and conversations. A human hostess then greeted us

"Good evening gentlemen is it just two tonight?" She smiled.

"Yes miss" Ronin replied she then reached for two menus and politely ordered us to follow her in which she brought us to a counter/bar where you can see the chief cook

"Kayla will be with you two gentlemen in a moment." She said and gave me another toothy smile and walked away. Ronin noticed that she was looking mostly at me, then playfully elbowed me along with a raised eyebrow.

"Quite the lady's man wouldn't you say?!" He joked earning a gentle slap in the head which me and dad would call a "Donoso slap" based off the show NCIS when we had time to watch it, my brother usually ended up being the victim of many of them.

"Ow why do you have to be so brutal" He fake exclaimed, I know it didn't hurt because I didn't try to make so.

~Ronin's P.O.V~

Obiwan's hit didn't hurt I just thought I might as well add to the drama since the hostess totally had the hots for him.

"Sorry for keeping you men waiting my name is Kayla I will be serving you tonight, what would you like to drink as a start." Said a figure and when I looked up I couldn't believe what I saw behind the counter was a beautiful torguta probably around the age of 17 maybe 18. Her skin was a bright orange with a hint of soft red, pure white markings on her forehead and cheeks, and her eyes Lord! Her eyes were a mezmerixing blue that could make the oceans of Naboo jealous, her smile was wide showing that she was turkey happy serving others. Overall she was a captivating sight to behold.

"I'll have a soda please." Obiwan told her she then looked at me which sent chills down my spine. "Play it cool Ronin!" I told myself hoping my jaw wasn't on the floor and that my eyes didn't seem to be staring at her dreamily.

"Water will be fine" I said cooly before smiling like an idiot at her. She scribbled it down on a pad then gave me a sincere smile, I could feel my cheeks burning up I then prayed to God she not Obiwan saw. I mentally scolded myself " You moron you don't blush at a girl, even if you like her!" My mind said who I then quieted down to pay attention to the here and now.

"I'll go get that for you in one moment." She said before walking away to the drinks. My eyes followed her a bit before I felt an elbow in my rib to see that it was my brother preforming the action.

"Who's the flirt now?" He said sarcastically raising an eyebrow just like I had done to him.

"Not me Satine, I mean Obi wan" I said then began to laugh when I saw a blush rise onto his cheeks it's so funny to see your in this case older brother try so hard to tell you and himself that he didn't have a crush, but that's Obiwan for you.

Kayla then returned with the refreshments, asked what we would be having, wrote it down, and vanished back into the kitchen. Then the hostess from earlier pasted us to seat a young girl and who I assume was either her guardian or a friend. She looked to be around the age of ten years, had chocolate brown curled hair that were pulled into two cute little pigtail braids. Her skin lite and fair skin and wore a light tarnish dress with a lime green sash. Overall she looked as if she could be a porcelain doll.

The child was around the average height for kids her age struggled alittle to climb onto the top of the tall bar stool, her friend asked if she needed help but politely declined and continued until she successfully got on to it. Obiwan seemed to look from the eye corner of his eye at her and his body seemed to be in a stance ready to catch the girl if she fell but she didn't, thankfully.

"Kayla, your number one customer is here!" The hostess called into the kitchen, not even a minute later the torguta came out with two plates of food whom I were ours . I was correct as she placed the plates of food in front of me and Obiwan when she to the girl who was sitting beside my friend. Immediately her face brightened even more at the sight of the child.

"Padmae!" She exclaimed with delight then turned to us "Excuse me for one moment." Kayla said politely I nodded my head. She then went around the counter to hug girl who now was named Padmae.

"Padmae as in the princess of Naboo?" I asked Obiwan through our bond, he shrugged his shoulders and discreetly studied the child in question.

"I believe so, she is around the age the princess would be and she looks like her sister Sola , my guess is yes." He replied turning to face me.

"What is she doing outside the castle it's too dangerous right now and she's too young to protect herself." I questioned, like really anyone could come and swipe the poor kid at any given moment.

"The man beside her is her private guard." Obiwan said putting more attention on his food then our conversation. I snuck one last glance now that my friend mentioned it, it was her guard which made sense why they didn't look alike if she was his child- which she wasn't. I then started to listen alittle in on the conversation the lovely ladies were having.

"How come you didn't come over today?" Padmae asked curiously written all over her face.

"I had work today also your sister said that you had class with Mina." The torguta explained, so this was princess of Naboo-glad to get that out the way.

"It wasn't that much fun, she just talked about political regulations and other boring things." The child said while playing with her fingers and looking up to Kayla.

"Well you never when might need it and you need to know them just in case if you're going to walk in Sola's footsteps, anyways would you two like what you usually get?" She said changing the subject then the two nodded their heads. Score she walked away into kitchen.

~OBI WAN'S P.O.V~

I was almost finished eating when when I felt a tugging on my left sleeve of my robe, I turned my head to see the little girl-Padmae being the culprit. The child wore an inocent smile across her face.

"Hello" she said shyly." I'm Padmae what's your name?" Her voice was low and sweet.

"My name is Obi Wan." I told her with a gentle smile in which she returned I the same to me. "It's nice to meet you m'lady" I pretended to bow then she put out her small hand which I then shook. I heard a snicker behind I knew already it was Ronin so I ignored him.

"I have a question Obiwan." She said her face pondering on how to say it but it seemed she was waiting on me to reply before she asked.

"Ask away miss" I said, she then grew alittle nervous but I gave her a reassuring smile then she looked as If she knew what she wanted to say.

"Are you a boy?" She asked, now Ronin was really laughing this time he got a force slap that no one saw, then the guard placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Padmae you shouldn't be bothering this young man let him eat." He reprimened the girl, I waved it off.

"Not to worry sir, she isn't bothering me and the answer to your question is yes, why do you ask?" I lowered my head a bit to get eye contact from her but not too much just so I didn't scare her.

"Because you have a braid" The princess answered as she pointed to my padawan braid. Ronin didn't have one, why? I don't really know maybe for this reason actually.

"Oh i have this because it represents where I come from." I half lied and told her the truth.

"Where do you come from?" She then asked.

"Courasant im here on Naboo for vacation." I told her when I felt something in my head.

"Seriously Obiwan lying to the poor kid you just met!" It was Ronin once again talking over my bond when he knew I didn't care what he had to say. I only blocked out of my mind. The waitress whom I think her name was Kayla came back with the twos food.

"Making new friends aren't you Padmae?" She joked and handed the bill for our food to me. "Here you are gentlemen, you must have hated the food" She joked seeing our plates empty as she took them earning a few good laughs from the two, Ronin and myself.

"Quite the opposite maham, may we get the check please" I res assured her as she gave me the bill in which I gave her the owed credits and an extra few more on the tip .

"Thank you both, enjoy the rest of your night." She said veforing leaving to help another table.

~RONIN'S P.O.V~

After dinner we went back to the apartment, dad had still yet to return the meeting must have been that serious. But no matter me and Obiwan said our good nights and went to our seperate rooms. Once I relaxed into the bed all I thought about was the waitress from the cafe. She was so beautiful and funny, kids like the princess seemed to love her.

But was I really ready to move on, It has been almost two years since Moriah's death plus I'm not even sure Kayla was into a guy like me. Oh well all I know is I wasn't going to be falling asleep tonight.

 **Hey everyone it's been a while since I last wrote sorry for being so long with school and being sick for the past two days. So now we have three new OCs Kayla, Lela, and Moriah. Kayla will be a big part of the story along with Ronin and Obiwan. Padmae' says in the story now YEA! Yes I know she was older in the movies but there'll be a reason for that later also the time is set a month or more before "Phantom Menace". The story may seem alittle slow right now but after a A couple more chapters the pase will quicken don't worry. And before I leave Anakin will be joining the story soon so get ready. If you have any suggestions for the story don't mind sharing them I'm happy to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks have a blesses day!**

 **~HRO**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows from the Past part 3

 **Hey guys been awhile, sorry about that. To make it up I`m updated two chaps right now to make up for last weeks missed update. Also I kinda of lied about the timeline line the story is actually a year and a half til "The Phantom Menace" sorry not monthes; but there is a reason for that just hold on. This chap is gonna be long like the others, but the time line is going to be moving pretty quick; just to let yopu know so one gets confused. Also a shout out to Lux`s sister thank you for your reveiws they mean alot. Now relax and enjoy the story.  
P.S I do not own Starwars or the characters just my my OC`s Ronin, Lela, Kayla, and Mirah so far.**

Part3:  
Ronin`s P.O.V.

I woke up to Naboo`s sun shining in my closed eyes telling me to get up; minutes later I obeyed and sat up to see it was only 0645 military hours or for civilians 6:45am. Which to me was wierd but I was awake now so instead of going back to bed like a sane person I jumped out of bed and walked into living room.

Suprisingly no one was there considering us jedi wake up at ungodly hours, in fact I could hear Obiwan sleep mumble (he does that alot) and dad`s snoring (an annoying habit of his; but in all fairness he satyed up til probably until 2355 hours.)

Deciding instead of waking them up like I normaly would just to get on their nerves (It`s awesome though seeing their faces scared as heck when I do it) I would make them breakfast to make up for not only being late yesturday though it wasn`t my fault and probably making us off schedule. But I had to go and buy some stuff since the kitchen was empty, I took a reasonable amount ofcredits the council gave us and left a note in case they woke up before I got back.

I then headed off to the marketplace from yesturday, the place wasn`t as bussy as it was (considering it was the break of dawn) but the vendors for food were open. Not really having the chance the day before to actually look at them so I took the time to do just that. As walked I saw a little store thatsold books now before for you say ANYTHING I do like reading as long as I choose what I`m reading like stories and not those study discs they made me and obiwan use when we were younglings. But no really when I`m not training, on the battlefeild, with Obiwan or dad do whatever I`ll be on our couch sipping anything but tea (I hate that stuff) reading a good book. This may sound dorky but when I`m really into a book I almost feel like I`m apart of it which I really love.

So back to before; I went inside the clerk greeted me with a cheerful good morning in which I returned right back to her,  
to be honest I could`ve been in there for hours just looking but I had to get what I came to the market for and return home,  
just as I was about to so one book in particular caught my eye.

It had a grey spine and cover with almost a snowy dust of white with a what i belived was a girl`s closed eye and tiny snow-  
flakes on her eyelash on the back was a beautiful whitish gold pocket watch. On the cover in purple lettering the title was Between Shades of Grey. At first I mistakened it for Shades of Grey until I read the back and released a sign of relief it wasn`t that what`s a way to call it? A little too grown up. Anyways it was a about a girl who lived in a place called Lithuania (I`ve never heard of it, must be made up) during what her planet would call World War 2 and she`s taken away from her home with her mother and brother and goes through the brutal horrors that some USSR secret police put them through.

Very interested I decided to buy the book with my own credits that Qui gon gave me in case I ever needed to go some where, which nine times out of ten I didn`t but he gave it to me anyway and it started to pile up so I just used them for this. "You picked a good one, my daughter loves that book; I hope you enjoy it." The clerk said with a smile when I went to pay for it,  
I gave her a thankful smile and left.  
After that I got some things for breakfast from the vendors who were just down the to begin reading my new treasure opened to the first page and began to read,

" _They took me in my nightgown-_ "

That as far as I got before slaming into something or someone we or probably me fell to the ground; dropping my book and the groc -eries. "Oops I`m so sorry sir, I didn`t mean to-" A voice said, once I recovered and my eyes could see only one of everything I saw who had knocked me down and let`s just say I was blown away. It was that pretty Torgruta from the cafe across from me, she too was on the ground (she most liikey got knocked down as well) her face showed confusion as if she was studing me then realization seemed to have flooded her face.  
"You`re the boy from yesturday right the one who was sitting at the counter with another boy with a small braid?" She asked curiously pointing her finger a little. Well feels good to know she remembers me considering she was running around taking other people`s orders and spent like what a total of three minutes really with me and Obiwan; not that I would hold it against her.

"Yeah you the waitress who was helping me and my brother, right?" I asked playing stupid, of course it was her stupid you spent most of that time looking at her like some sort of love stricken creep. She didn`t notice but she did laugh alittle nevously.

"Yup that was me." She confirmed looking away from me, I must have been duliousal from hitting my head on the concrete because,  
I swore I saw alittle bit of a pinkness rising on her perfectly orange cheeks. Then when she did look back at me she saw the spillage of food and my book around me, embarrassment was as bright as day on her face.

"Oh- I`m ssooo sorry I didn`t mean for you to drop all that, here let me help you." The girl stutered alittle getting on her knees frantcaly trying to clean up the mess.  
"It`s quit alright, it was an acident; nothing to be sorry for." I said joining her in picking up everything and putting them in the brown bag.

"Well if I would been been looking as to where I was going I wouldn`t have bumped into you." She said as she placed an apple in the paper bag, just as I was putting vanilla in causing our hands to touch. Immediatley we both snapped our hands away from the bag as if it was trying to bite us.

Turned my head away so she would see my burning cheeks and that they could calm down. Nice job idiot my mind told me; not helping I said, is weird to have conversations in your head or does everyone do that. When I felt my face was back to it`s normal skin tone I looked back to the young Torgruta before me, she seemed busy gathering the notebook, pencil, and pen she dropped.

Then I noticed the book wasn`t in hand so I stood up in order to look as to where it went. The girl looked up at me curious as to what I was looking for.  
"Are you alright?" She asked standing up so that she could sort pof be at eye level with me given she was two maybe three inches shorter than me.  
"Yeah I`m looking for a grey-paper-backed book." I responded; she turned around looking as well when she walked alittle bent down picked something up and walked back to me.  
" I sthis it?" She asked, in her hand was the book; undamaged thankfuly I gentaly took it from her hand, once again our hands touching I felt her flinch alittle but relaxed her hand was soft and smooth against my rough- war shapened ones. "Thanks this is just it." I smiled to her, her cheeks then darkened alittle.  
"NO problem, sorry again for you know- almost running you over; I`m Kayla by the way-wasn`t sure if I told you yesturday." She bash-  
fuly hold her hand out for a handshake in which I obliged to and returned the gesture, now I could feel my cheeks burning again Kayla pretended not to notice.

"Like I said before it was only a accident- I would totaly rather have a pretty girl run into me than some strange dude." When I realized what had just come from my mouth I wanted to die right there on the spot.  
"I mean...I`m Ronin by the way if you`re telling me yours, it`s only fair I do the same." I said rubbing the back my neck I was blushing even more now, I hope she bought that. Her response came with soft giggles that made my heart go rapid in my chest.  
"I`m sorry I`m not laughing at you; it`s just a cute boy has never called me pretty before." She said when she had calmed down. Cute? she thinks I`m cute and she seemed so honest about it.

"So Ronin? Are you from around here, I`ve never seen you here before." Kayla asked as she began to walk in the same direction I was before we collided, I got the idea she wanted me to follow her for how slow she was going how the look in her eyes as she said it.  
"No; my dad, brother, and I just moved here yesturday." I half lied slashed told the truth.  
"Oh well welcome." She greeted in general "How long are you going to be here?" She asked looking at me.  
"Well I don`t really know we`ve never really talked about how long we would be here, but as of right now I still live here." I said throwing bag behind my back and carring it like i did with my duffle bag, hopefuly it doesn`t rip. She smiled at me before turning her head to the trail.  
"what about you how long have you lived here?" I asked her gently nudging her alittle as if we already were friends.

"I`ve lived here since I was fifeteen so about three years." She said then she stopped in her tracks and turned to me her face showed as if she was deciding to tell me something. "You said you just moved here right?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I confirmed sort of in a queston trying to see where she was going with this.  
"Since you`ve only been here for a day why don`t I show you around the town, your family could come if they like I would love to meet them."  
Kayla said kindly, wait she wants to show me around like as in to spend time with me my heart was telling me to accept while brain said it could be a bad idea; but to be honest how many times do I listen to my brain? Exactly!

"I would be honored; this place seems so nice I can`t wait to explore it, what beeter than someone who oblivously loves this place." I replied her smile widened alittle man, she seemed to have me fall more under her spell the longer I was around her.

"Great so Naboo looks best at night so I could show after work, if that`s alright?" She asked.

"Fine with me you`re the tour guide." I lamely joked, she laughed anyway again I couldn`t seem to help blushing alittle.

"Alrighty; I`ve got to run but we could meet by the fountain at let`s say 8?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Great see you then"

"You too." She then turned around toward the cafe; my eyes followed her until she disappeared only then did I let a breath of relief out. Well Ronin seems like you got the pretty Torgruta to not only notice you but actually talk to you and she called you cute. 2000 hours I meet her tonight remember that and try not to screw this up I told myself as I walked back to the apartment thinking about what had just happened.

~OBIWAN`S P.O.V.~

I woke up to the smell of bacon on the skillet, immediately I got up to see what dad was making for breakfast and if he needed help. On the way I walked past Ronin`s room and peeked in to see him not in his room like he usually was at this time, that`s strange.

To my suprise instead of seeing master Quigon in the kitchen it was Ronin dear Lord cover us from what ever Ronin makes we won`t die from it.  
Not to be mean, but Ronin is as bad at cooking as he is being on time. Literally he decided to make breakfast for Father`s day and let`s just say I got food poisoning for a good week so dad and Ronin. Be it was nice to see him try, we haven`t let him so much as touch a spatula since then.

"Hey" Ronin called bringing me out of the awful memories. "How sleeping beauty doing this morning?" He joked as I rolled my eyes in response.

"So what are you up to?" I asked still not sure if he really was cooking or just making a new expirement; he never liked going by the recipes Ronin said he`d rather figure it out himself than listen to a book another reason why he lost cooking priveliges.

"What does it look like? I`m making food." He said sarcastcaly as he flipped a pancake "And before you so much as think it, I did follow the recipe so chill." Ronin commented before I could ask, he must have probed me.

"Good morning boys." Dad said as he entered the room, he did a double take when he saw Ronin making breakfast his face was priceless when he looked to me as if he was living a nightmare I only shrugged my shoulders in agreement.

"Ronin..." He started before getting cut off by a irritated sigh coming from my friend.

"Seriously you two?" He glared at us- mostly me."It`s our second day on Naboo or at least itis for me, now what makes you think I would want to be in the hospital rather than looking around and studing the planet for our mission." He had a point; how we organized things like this was Ronin would analyse the area deciding which places were good or bad, people to be around or stay away from.

In all honesty he`s best at that which was one thing I admired since neither me nor dad were too good well at least not as good as him.

Then with the info given to us I would pull maps up of areas or building, info everyone of their jobs that dad would assign to everyone and well there much to it but I don't feel like going into depth about it.

"Ok breakfast is ready," Ronin announced turning the stove off and placing hot food in front of us."The menu for this morning is eggs, French toast, and my favorite bacon, enjoy." He molde in a lousy acsent and bowed.

Me and Master Quigon looked at each other with surprise; the food actually looked edable and smelled devious. Taking my chances and saying a silent prayer to the lord above I took a piece of food and before I knew it my plate was empty and so were the others.

"Ok Ronin who really made this?" I eyed him suspiously he then raised his hands in a offended surrender.

"Seriously I did it my self you even saw me!" He said "but I will say this actually reading a recipe book does wonders to food." He commented I only rolled my eyes yes genius that's what they're there for.

"Well I'll speak for both of us that was really, surprisingly good." Dad said, but we both knew he was only trying to keep from an argument occurring."Thank you Ronin" he continued my brother nodded and well I said my thanks too.

"So down to buissness how long do I have to come up with an analysis?" Ronin asked ready to get started, I'm not surprised we both love Naboo and I just know it's killing him right to be inside instead of out there.

"You have three days in the mean time I will once again be meeting with the queen and her council, Obiwan would you like to accompany me, you don't have to be in the meeting her highness suggested for you to look for maps and tacks on how the Seperatists function since theyre fairly new and we only know they're trying to reconstruct the old Republic into a tyranny.(A/N I made that up don't really know what they planned to do if they won the war) also Ronin please be descrete about it find someone who is willing to show you around."

Ronin's ears seemed to have perked up at the sound of this.

"Actually when I was out I ran into a young lady who wanted to show me around Naboo since I told we were fairly new." He explained, for some reason I couldn't help but wonder who this young lady was and why she was so eager to help a stranger out.

"Alright but do please be careful," Dad asked in concern he didn't seem too sure about this either now at the thought he was going to be alone with a girl I'm sure he meant for Ronin to ask an actual tour guide.

"I will"

"Very well we will see you in three, may the force be with you my young padawan." Our master then stood up signaled me to do as well and we walked out of the apartment.

May the force be with all of us.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chap so just so I can clarify somethings the book Ronin bought is a real book called Bewtween Shades of Grey by Ruta Sepytus (I probably spelled her last name wrong sorry) as said before it's a WW2 book from the perspective of a girl named Lina from the country Lithuania (yes I know it's a real country Ronin didn't since he never heard of Earth) but yeah she taken by the USSR in the middle of the night along with her brother and mother.**

 **This was something the Russians actually did to people who seemed to be a possible threat to the USSR based on how smart they were or skills they had or of their father or husband was a military officer, things like that. And in the story she's faced with the horrors of war being in labor camps and seeing death come face to face with her at times.**

 **It may seem like a sad story but it isn't too bad really it's a very inspiring story to read from the perspective of someone other than a Jew or American during this time. It's one of my favorite books next to the "The Book Theif" another WW2 story and "The Outsiders."**

 **Hold right in a couple of hours I'm going to post this weeks update.**

 **Please receiw and thank you again to those that do. See you in a couple hours**

 **~Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows from the Past Part 4

Okay so here`s the second update I promised you guys for this week. In this chap it`ll be revolving around Kayla for the most so we`re to give the jedi trio a break for now since they got work to do. I hope you enjoy.  
P.S. I do not own Star Wars or the characters just my OC`S.

Shadows from the Past Chapter 4:

Kayla`s P.O.V.

I then started walking back down the path I origanally was going then when I pasted a big tree I stopped and looked back hoping to steal a glance at Ronin without him knowing to see he walking in the opposite direction.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest. Come on girl pull yourself together Ronin isn`t the first cute boy to ever call you pretty so what`s the big fuss, you left Shili to be the independent young woman you`ve always wanted to be falling for him would just put all your efforts of trying to prove everyone back home wrong I told myself.

So I just I might as well tell you but, before I moved to Naboo I lived on Shili which is where most Torgrutas like myself come from. Well tradition says when a young girl becomes the age of sixteen years she is given to man usually Torgruta to become his wife. I didn`t want that because I wanted control of my own life and who I was to marry, my mother on the other hand is a VERY traditional woman and tried to do just that obiviously it didn`t work. I pretty much told her I wanted to travel around, see new sights, and when time came start a family. I thought the last part would have pleased her but she said it was a disgrace for me to question or go against their beliefs and that it wouldn`t look good on her or my dad since I was their first daughter out of three children.

My father on the other hand supported me and told me to follow my dream, I then moved here to Naboo it wasn`t as hard since my uncle owned the cafe I work for currently I live with him and his far I have been living quit well. I had another job on top of that which was to be the part-time nanny of Princess Padmae which I love. Her sister Sola and had been best friends since we were kids. When her parents died and she became queen I volunteered to help her wacth little Padmae she insisted I paid her but I refused until a year ago when I thought it was better to just take the money and use it for little outings me and Padmae (sometimes her) would have.

Currently I wasn`t needed at the cafe and Sola once again was stuck in a meeting so today I was watching Padmae.  
Don`t get me wrong I love Padmae, but with all that`s been going on with the threat of a blockade (no civilian execpt me knew that... to avoid panic of course), the meetings, and her condition Sola`s health isn`t in the correct place with all the stress but she won`t listen to me no matter what I say it`s useually,  
"Kayla I understand where you`re coming from but I`m a queen now my people go before my own needs" how can you if you`re sick I countered or,  
"I`m alright just alittle tired, but I`ll be fine." Best of them all,  
"You`re just being parinoid I`m a big girl I can take of myself." That one I facepalmed myself, groaned, and then told her why she hadn`t then, she never responded and seemed alittle annoyed but hey can`t hate me for watching out for her now can you?

When I arrived to where Sola and Padmae spent most of their time (the living room) it was quiet; I guess Sola`s meeting had already started (Great!) and Padmae must have been with her teacher Mina doing their lession.

I can`t say I know Mina all that well we never had talked all I knew was her name was Mina Bonteri, she was newly married to an Onderoian solider named John, her proffession was being the senator of Onderon, no kids at least not yet I think, probably twenty or alittle more years old, and was the Padmae`s teacher, and that`s all I know.

I never understood why Padmae needed to learn poliltics at this age she`s only or about to be ten but Sola and Mina said that it was best now that way when she`s older it`ll be easier and that it was a good skill to know. I learn about it let`s just say three to five years of my life I`ll never get back. But they`re right it is good to know the poeple you`re putting in to power and not base your views on what others like the media have to say because some of them can be so full of it and make a good person look like a demon. Someone tried to do that to Sola by saying she was a poor excuse for a queen (You don`t know how badly that person would have gotten strangled if I had been there) but Sola waved it off and said not to let other`s pettiness play with my mind.

I looked around the room looked mostly clean but still there was a bit of a mess in a few areas and I knew Padmae was the culprit I wasn`t going to give her greif about it and decided to just clean it up. When that was done I looked at the clock an hour had passed still no sign of Padmae or her sister, but it was around the time Padmae would be having lunch so I went in to the kitchen to start on that.

Couple minutes later I heard footsteps and the princess` voice (Was I right or was I right) I looked to the doorway to see both Senator Bonteri and Padmae walk into the living room they hadn`t noticed me yet until the young girl turned her head to see me when she did her whole face lit up.

"Kayla!" She squeled as she ran and tightly embraced me, her little arms wrapped around my waist. MIna lauged alittle before telling her student that I needed to breath, I gave her a nod of graditude Padmae may look small and fragile but when she wanted to she could reallt be strong and knock the wind out of you ecpessially in her hugs. Padmae obeyed then giggled alittle "I missed Kayla." she said.

"What do mean you missed me, you saw me yesturday?" I laughed prentending to look confused and crossed my arms.

"So? Can`t I miss you?"

"Of course, now I hope you`re hungery because I`m making a grilled cheese that gots your name written all over it." I responded man,  
I hope that one day I`ll become a mother and have these little moments with my children; I`d be the mother I wanted when I was a kid that my mom had no time nor showed interest in being.I looked at the senator "Would you care to join us senator the more the better."  
I asked seeing her by herself; does always this happen when I`m around? I hope Padmae doesn`t just ditch the poor woman to hang out with me.

"Oh..no thank youI don`t want you to work more than you have to." She replied alittle suprised I was adressing her presence.

"It would be not trouble it take long and I would be happy to after along day of teaching, you deserve it." I kindly pressed.

"Well...alright...yes please Miss Meminger" She said uncormfortably.

"Very well and senator you can call me Kayla no need to be formal with me." I resonded, she nodded

"Aright, and please don`t call me senator it makes me feel older than I am, Mina would be fine." Couple minutes later I was almost done making lunch when Padmae came over and asked to help, she always liked doing little things for others it always makes me smile to see how generous and helpful she was, she`ll make be a wonderful princess if not queen (hopfuly that day never comes you understand why) one day. But as of right now she`s getting the plates set up on a wooden table outside where we will be having lunch.

After lunch is over the three of us just talk about what ever, Mina and I are pretty much getting to know each other, Padmae coming up with her own stories or retelling crazy ones I told when she was younger, Mina testing Padmae on what they learned to day; poor Padmae with some of the answers it sounded like she heard more of Charlie Brown`s teacher than her mentor. I held back as much as I could with trying not to laugh but with the look on older woman`s face that said "I told you nothing of the sort" and Padmae saying frugal was the a branch in a Democracy, she was sort of close but the word in question probably was suppost to be "ferdal". Padmae narrowed her eyes at me trying to seem threatening when she saw my reactions, I only micked the gesture in playfulness until she directed her attenion back on her teacher.

A couple of hours had passed Padmae was back into her lessions and well there wasn`t much to do so I took a trip to the library to borrow a book to read, yes it had come down to that since it was only four hours until eight when I would meet up with Ronin. My mind and heart melted alittle at the thought of him- what a second I`ve already been through this before I don`t have feeling for him plus I don`t even know him how could I?

So why did you blush when the two of you`s hands touched? something inside of me wondered, because I was embarrassed that`s all I told myself.  
I don`t know is it crazy that I have conversations with myself? Whatever.

When I made it to the library I looked around for something to preocupiy me, when someone caught my eye. At one of the holo maps was a boy late teens maybe early twenties, ambur hair, his back was towards me so I couldn`t see his face then I looked at his hair again trying to figure out why he looked familiar, it suddenly hit me when I sawhe had a small barely noticable braid. This was the same young man who was with Ronin last night I never caught his name though didn`t Ronin claim this boy was his brother?

Quite confused and interested I walked from behind him.

"Excuse me sir." I must have startled he cause he flinched as if suprised while closing whatever he was looking at turned around to look at me startlement written on his face.

"I`m sorry I didn`t mean to disturb you, you see looked familar and I was wondering if you had by any chance been to the Stardust Cafe last night with another young man?" His face expression changed to one of suspious curiosity which had me confused he`s the one who was acted wierd not me,  
all I did was ask an honest question.

"Yes." then followed by a why? Ok so this is the right person; phrew! that would have been akaward if it hadn`t.

"Hi I`m Kayla, I believe I was your waitress." I sort of explained once again his face calmed almost as if he was releived about something.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do remember you it`s nice to see you again my name is Obiwan." He responded as he held out his hand for my to shake I gladly did so.

"Well this morning I ran into your brother Ronin this morning, he told me you had just moved here and I just wanted to welcome you to Naboo I also offered to show him around that way you don`t get lost and can see all that Naboo has to offer."

"Oh yes you must be the young lady Ronin was talking so fondly of, thank you for the offer but I`m afraid me and my dad would have to decline because all the work we`re doing right now for the meeting I`m sure my brother would gladly go with you." He said kindly, but his voice threw my off this man had an acent like Mina but Ronin didn't. Maybe they were really close step brothers i don't know.

Wait I then processed what he had just said Ronin talked about her? Well of course you wanted him and his family to join you cant really have them there if no one tells them. But Obi wan just used the word fondly as in good did Ronin have feelings for. Of course not maybe he was just being nice you did just meet him. Wow Im being my ion negative Nancy.

"So do you work here?" I asked him

"Yes but I don't know how long they will need my services for." He doesn't know so that means at any given moment him, his family including Ronin could get and leave. I held back any emotion and smiled.

"Well lets hope that doesn't happen any time soon, well it was nice to officially meet you again welcome and I think I leave you too your work." I said politely he nod with thank you and that it was nice meeting me as well before I walked out of library not caring one bit about the book.

Sola's P.O.V.

"All I'm saying is that we need to keep this under wraps if the civilians find out-" said one member of the council his name I longer remember since it's been that long of a day was interrupted by another one who's name I also have forgotten.

"We can not let this continue as a secret there are already rumors about as to why there is less trade coming in and out of Naboo, if se outside source tells them whats going on public panic will be more unstable compared to if their queen who they trust-". The woman was also interrupted like the man before.

"Not to be rude your majesty the people are already questioning your power and capability to be queen due to-" Had enough of this so i decided to put them in their place.

"Enough!" I said sternly standing up; that was a mistake for as soon as I stood up I had both a headache and a horrible dizziness that I sat right back down my head advisor immediately came to help me calm down. Bug it did not stop me from speaking "We have been like this for hours now and I have not heard anything that will help this situation, in fact all we've done is bicker and argue like children."

"Your majesty if you'll-" I then tuned the man out my head was feeling no better and I had gone twelve hours with rest, food, or peace to think. I currently began to rub my temples hoping to soothe the pain it worked only a bit.

"If you will, I believe her highness is in no condition to continue the meeting." I looked to see who had said that to find the voice had belonged to master Quigon Jin Lord knows with all the members talking at once I had forgotten him since he spoke little.

"Master Jin is right your Grace you need your rest and possibly a visit to the medical ward just make sure your health is in order." My adivisor pressed I knew wasn't going to win this battle so I only nodded.

"Very well we will continue in a few hours that should be plenty of time to recharge." My advisor announced, the members immediately disappeared. As for me it took a little while to get up.

"Do you need assistance your majesty?" Master Jinn asked holding his hand out "Thank you master jedi." I said gratefully as I took his help. He then effortlessly pulled me up to my feet which made me feel quite embarrassed since I struggled to get up with all the pain and discomfort coursing through my body. The older man must have noticed.

"Don`t beat yourself up, you`ve done more than anyone your age would be doing you should be proud of such accomplishments." He reminded me.

"Yeah and some people hate me for doing so." I turned my head so he couldn`t see the shame I wore on my face.

"If I may your Grace, but there will always be people to criticize you don`t let a hundred compared to thousands maybe millions effect your decisions; you can`t please everyone and if your words are aggravating the corrupt like excuse me for what I say next like some in your council then you are using the correct words and methods to lead your people."

"I know but I`m not as wise like you or anyone in the Jedi council,from the eyes of some of my council I`m too young to be making such decisions without hearing them out.

"Wisdom does not come from age but from knowledge, if you truly seek it and learn to quiet your mind it will come to you, but you must ask for it first then only will you be able to truly seek it." He concluded

"I believe so thank you Master Jinn for your advice, you`re right about all you said I guess now I just have to be patient."

"If only it was that simple for my padawans to listen to me." The old man chuckled as I joined him. "I should leave you so you can get your rest make sure to go to the medical ward for medication on your body pain."

"I will thank you once again master jedi." I smiled as I bowed respectfully which returned then exited the throne room. I stood there alittle bit longer thinking about everything that had happened over the last year and what could possibly occur with the Trade Federation and the Seperatists closing in on Naboo it was too much for me on my own but I refused to have such double-minded thughts.

My comm then beeped bringing me out of my concerns and thoughts I answered my heart warmed when I saw it was my husband Andrius, we had been married for only about two years now like me, he came from the royal family of Atollon. Since he was the first born of his siblings he was destined to become king, but after we married and my parents soon died he said he was willing to leave the crown for his younger siblings so I could rule over Naboo since Padmae was and still is too young for the throne. One thing that did surprise me was he enlisted into Naboo`s army Andrius saw it as responsibility if he was to be king he`d be apart of protecting it. A month ago he was sent out to Aldderan to help with training new troops.

"Hello darling." He greeted me sweetly.

"Hello love." I replied "I`ve missed you, how`s it going in Alderran? How are you?" I asked him with concern

 _"_ I`ve missed you too Sola, I`m alright tired but I`ll live...the recruits are learning what it means to be apart of an army." Both he and I chuckled "They are very dedicated, full of determination, alittle cocky but don`t we all. How`s it going over there, has the medical ward confirmed your condition?" I couldn`t help but roll my eyes; Andrius was very protective when it came to any thing involving especially now with the possible threat of war he just wants me safe which I understand.

"Uh yeah it`s official I`m four months expecting."

"Wait, really that`s amazing time flies doesn`t it huh." I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"Did they tell you what it was?"

"Adrrius?! Did you just call our future child an ' _it"_ I playfully exclaimed pretending to be offended.

"Sorry but did they?"

"NO it`s still too early actually I was hoping to wait til the baby is born for us to know what the gender is."

"Alright, how did the girls take the news? I bet there was squealing." I heard my husband laugh.

"Yes there was alot of that, Padmae can`t wait she said she was tired of being the only child in the palace."

"I bet she`ll want to dress the baby up and play with them as soon as the baby is born."

"Sssooo" I said slowly "What do hope for it to be?"

"Wait did you just call our child an 'it" Andrius mocked I growled alittle at him for using my words against me."But to be honest it doesn`t matter to me really."

"Ok so you wouldn`t mind if the baby was a little miss?"

"Of course at the end of the day we`ll have a precious little gift" He responded then I heard what I was lead to believe was an alarm and became concern for what was going on over there not only for Andrius but everyone in the area.

"What was that? Is everything alright overthere?"

"Oh that was a evacuation drill alarm, don`t be sky rocketing your blood pressure that`s bad for both of you" He sternly yet gently scolded. "Alrighty I`m gonna have to let you go honey, talk to you later tell Padmae I said hi."

"Will do, I love you."

"Love you too." Then the connection ended.

Soon enough I went to my wing to see what the girls were up too; it was only five'o clock so Mina probably finished lessons, Kayla and Padmae were mostly playing or reading something together. Well I guess I`m about to find out.

~Kayla`S P.O.V.`~

Padmae, Mina, and I were sitting on the sofa in the main living room (I say main because there are many rooms in just this section.) I was reading to Padmae the _"The True Story of the Three Little Pigs"_ Padmae sat next to Mina soaking up every word I read in a animated voice to sound as if I was the wolf who was telling the story.

 _"So they jazed up the the story with all of the 'Huff and Puff and blow your house down.' And they made me the Big Bad Wolf. That`s it. I was framed . But maybe you could loan me a cup of sugar." The End._

Padmae applauded just then Sola came all happy.

"Hi Sola Kayla was just reading me and Senator Bonteri a book it was short but I loved it." Padmae greeted her sister.

"Really? that was nice of her did you say thank you?" Sola kneeled down to her sister`s level Padmae nodded her head. I couldn`t shake the feeling as to why she was all happy for being trapped against her will talking to the snobby council.

"So what`s been happening Sola?" Mina asked nonchalantly; good so I wasn`t the only one who noticed.

"Not much I just got through talking to Andrius." She replied giddy at the mention of her husband`s name, that explains it I wish I had someone to look foward coming home to; to have those special moments I`d see Mina and Sola have with their husbands dear Lord I sound like a hopeless romantic! Maybe I am, whateverwho knows?

"Aww did you tell him?" I asked referring to the baby and soon "niece or nephew" yup Sola said I`d be an auntie, Padmae was already named the baby`s godmother.

"Yes he`s really excited about it, oh and he told to tell you guys hi." She looked at the clock and groaned, no she can`t be leaving already. "The second part the meeting will be in an hour an a half, do either of you mind watching Padmae for alittle while longer?"

Both me and Mina looked at each other.

"I can`t Sola I`m sorry me and John are going out on a date tonight." Mina explained.

"It`s alright, how about you Kayla?" Sola had her eyes big as if trying to make the puppy dog eyes work on, and let me tell you I almost gave in (key word almost)

"I`m sorry Sol (My nickname for her), but I can`t I have to leave in three hours if I want to be on time." Then I realized what had just came out my mouth and wished I could have not.

"On time for what?" Sola looked a me with a playful suspension.

"Oh nothing it`s nothing don`t worry about." I said trying to look innocent and looked away from her or Mina.

"It sounds to me that Kayla might have a date doesn`t Sola?" Mina said looking to Sol. Then the two along with Padmae sat close enough that I could leave, well Padmae was now sitting on my lap. "Sssooo Kayla are you seeing a boy all of a sudden?" Mina asked playfully.

"What? No! I mean uuuhhh!" I groaned then I decided therewas no way out now so I told them everything from meeting Ronin last night at the Cafe to this morning before coming into work and our conversation, when I finished both ladies squealed excitedly and wrapped their arms around me craeting a group hug while in the proccess crushing both Padmae who was still on my lap and I.

"It`s about time!" Sol exclaimed, for the past year she had been trying to set me up with guys that I didn`t really care to see no matter how hard she tried. I told her to stop and that I could find _"mr. right"_ on my own but she refused to give up. "So what his name?"

"Ronin" I said butterflies shot into my stomach saying his name while my cheeks burned.

"Give it up Kayla you like the boy!" Sol ordered/ laughed

"Yeah there`s nothing to be ashamed of I felt the same way when John and I were dating, it`s normal if not natural." Mina explained

"But what if he doesn`t feel the same way, I don`t want to feel heartbroken."

"Then while you talk to him and are showing him around town look for any sign that may indicate that he may like." Mina continued.

"And you won`t know until you try." Sol encouraged

"Ok I think I got this it`s just the first day it won`t be that bad." I said mostly to myself than anyone.

"That a girl." Sol proudly said while bumping my shoulder Padmae cheered around the room chanting "Kayla`s got a boyfriend! Kayla`s got a boyfriend!. This was going to be a long night.

~LATER AFTER WORK~

It was ten til eight I wason my way to meet Ronin dread and excitement twisted into knots of anxiety in my stomach Lord coverme cause I felt like I was going to be sick. Soon enough I was in the market square when instantly I saw Ronin sitting on the edge of the water fountain, he hadn`t seen since he was writting stuff down on a note pad. I then with what courage I had left walked up to him.

"Hey" That was all I could manage. He looked up and gave me a smile that made me feel weak at the knees.

"Hey thanks for offering the tour I can`t wait."

"really then let`s get started right away." I said eagerly so he could see how scared, nervous, and on the brinc of fainting I was. Now I know I sound dramatic but really this is my first time at romance, also isn`t romance full of drama?

As the night progressed I showed him amazing sights each one seemed to have astonished him more than the last. We talked as we went along joking, laughing, telling bits about ourselves. Eventually I wasn`t a nervous wreak like before and I found his Presence quite comforting. Soon it got too late to go any further.

"Wow that was just wow." He said I laughed at his use of vocabulary, he then smirked at me. "What?" he asked I didn`t replied. He then put his hands on his hips and pretended to be sassy "Are you laughing at me Kayla?" He asked with a smir.

"NO of course not I just thought that was really cu-funny." I said a blush burning onto my cheeks then I soon recovered.

"Hey we`ve only scratched the surface, I mean if you want we can look around tomorrow during the day I don`t have work so unless you have other plans we could continue?" I asked fiddling with my hands alittle.

"That would be great" He responded.

"Really? OK then I`ll see you tomorrow we meet at the same spot." I asked hoping to get a affirmative.

"It`s a deal." He chuckled a little, I couldn`t help but stare at him. I think he noticed because I swear I saw a tint of red on his cheeks.

"I should get going." I out of nowhere said, he then nodded "Goodnight Ronin." He asked if I would like for him to walk me home, but I declined it sweet of him to ask though.

"Goodnight Kayla thank you again for tonight."

"Any time." I then turned around to walk home.

~Ronin`s P.O.V.

I saw her walk away

"Sweet dreams Kayla" I said ever so quietly that only I could hear then walked back to my own apartment.

~Kayla`s P.O.V.

As I laid in bed I thought about today and everything that happened I couldn`t help but smile at them. When I finally was about to fall asleep I whispered to myself

"Goodnight Ronin" To only hope he said the same and was feeling same I was.

 **This is the end of chap 4. I`m finally on time with an update! Sorry about the delays I hope to have schedule that either tuesdays or thoursdays I`m posting updates so I can finish the story.**

 **So I forgot to mention Mina`s husband John does not belong to me, he`s actually Lux`s sister`s O.C (Thank you for letting me use him)**

 **but Sola`s husband Andrius is mine just to let you know. Also the section where Kayla is reading to Padmae is a story I used to read as a kid story which belongs to Jon Scieska.** **So Anakin will be joining the story soon probably in two chapters and this story probably has four to five more chapters til my AU officially starts** **can`t wait:). I`ll leave you with that I hope you enjoyed the chap, please leave a review and well depending on where you are Happy Thursday or Friday!**

 **God Bless,**

 **~Hope Regins On.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows from The Past, Part 5

Hey guys! Already on Chapter 5? In this chap Ronin and Kayla`s relationship gets alittle serious. Obiwan begins to become concerned about his brother and if he is becoming too involved with Kayla, all the while Quigon is clueless. The language will change to spanish during a small secetion for those who don`t speak it I `ll translate/ summarize what was happening. Alrighty than I hope you enjoy the chap. Sorry if this chap seems alittle short.

Shadows from the Past, Part 5

~Kayla`s P.O.V.

The next morning I met with Ronin excatly where I said we`d meet. Through out the morning we looked at even more places than the night before.

"Certain places look better during the day." He commented as we passed a park.

"Yeah, but others are breathtaking at night."

"True"

We went to a small secluded creek where couples, small families, and singles who are looking for a peaceful place to enjoy. It was only ten'o clock, still early for anyone to be there. Ronin walked to the edge where the small to no waves would tickle your feet with cool water.

"Care for a swim?" Ronin asked mischiefiously, I looked at him then myself and back to him.

"We`re not wearing swimming clothes!" I exclaimed he only smiled.

"So it`s hot, our clothes will dry in no time."

"You have fun doing that." I stood there my feet buried themselves in the sand. I looked over to, I stopped breathing alittle when I saw he was taking his shirt only off. I sort of- maybe I- ok I stared a tiny bit, he had a really good build (he must do alot of manual labor)

"Come on it won`t be that bad." He pressed, but I still shook my head refusing to go and get my nice dry warm clothes wet.

Ronin then climbed to the top of a cliff and ran to do of a huge canon ball that I who was at the shore got wet. I said nothing in fact I giggled strangely; normally had it been someone like Sola or my uncle they would have gotten an ear full.

But with Ronin I couldn`t see myself mad at him even if he did the most stupidest thing I just couldn`t uuuuuhhhhh why does he have that effect on me?

The person in question soon resurfaced to see me slightly wet, he embarrassingly chuckled while apologizing. I looked over to a few flowers not seeing he had gotten out and was walking towards me. When i did, it had been too late I was in his arms bridle style and was being carried back to the creek.

"Ronin! NO! Ronin, stop!" I shrieked while trying to release myself from his strong grip . A smirk emerged on his face once we were at the cliff.

"Don`t worry, you can swim right?" He asked.

"Yeah" there was no use lying it was like he could detect the truth effortlessly, my question is how?

"Good" He gently threw me into the water on the way I screamed so loud my mother might`ve heard I came up for air I found Ronin treading next to me laughing like he had seen the funniest thing on Naboo.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" I hissed; my lekku darkening alittle.

"Nothing" He responded in between gasps for air . I then rolled my eyes and deviously splashed him which then returned and one of the biggest splash wars erupted. Soon enough I surrendered and we got out to lay on the warm sand.

"You owe me, you know that." I said turning to pointat him. He smiled.

"Yeah I know."

 _ **~LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Ronin and I continued our tour when I decided it was time to small a pit stop. I than took Ronin by his arm and gentlty steered him to the market place.

"Where are we going Kayla?" He asked confused by the sudden movements.

"I thought you might want something to eat right?" He nodded the expression still on his face. "Well it`s Friday night and during this time the cafe turns on those cool lights you saw last time since you were there during sunset they weren`t turned on only at night to keep it special brings alot of people in when you think about it with the lights, music, food perfect combo for a good time don`t you think?" A smile spreaded on to Ronin's face.

"Yeah that sounds great." We both walked side-by-side until Ronin went a head to open the door for me as we entered the cafe and like I said it was like a party (but not a wild one) people in booths and at the counter chatting, eating, drinking, lights like i said were on, and music that kept a lively and exciting mood in the room. Katie my co-worker approached me with surprised smile.

"Hi Kayla, who`s your friend?" She asked quit in interested and teasing tone about Ronin who didn`t seem to notice.

"Katie this is Ronin, Ronin this is my coworker Katie." I introduced them he nodded and gave a simple _nice to meet you_ in which she smiled even wider and winked at me; this he happened to have seen but again said nothing. Katie walked us to a booth near the dance _enjoy_ she said giggled and walked away. I rolled my eyes at her honestly what is with my friends and thinking that me and Ronin are an item.

 _I mean are we? What no I hardly know him! 'But you do like him!'_ My mind told me whom I silenced immediately.

"Sssoo..." Ronin across from the table shifted uncomfortably I almost forgot he was there.

"Sssooo..." I repeated fidgeting with my hands I did this alot whenever I feel nervous, my eyes scanned the room and wondered everywhere except the young man before me. Then the music changed to a song I knew all too well "Vivir mi vida" _(Live my life)_ by Marc Anthony this was my favorite song of his. I looked to the dance that was semi full of others enjoying the song as well, I then stood up and took Ronin`s hand and pulled him along with me.

 **A/N: Following whatever is in () is the translate enjoy :)**

"Kayla! woah! Where are you taking us?" Ronin asked as I pulled him towards the middle of the floor; nervousness written all over his face.

"Come on let`s dance." I exclaimed over the music. I placed my hands on his shoulders, he didn`t seem to understand the gesture. "I don`t know how to dance." He admitted sheepishly. "Don`t worry I`ll teach you how, since you`re a beginner we`ll do the basic steps now one of your hands go on the top of my hip around my waist and the other holds my hand as so." He didn`t move so I did it for him clasping my hand to his and directing his left hand to my waist.

He clearly was uncomfortable with all of this but I couldn`t help but enjoy this. "Alright now you`re going to lead with you`re left foot going left three paces as watch one-two-three." I demonstrated he then nodded "And after that we go to the right three paces it`s easy and the rest is up to us you ready?" He took a deep breath.

"I don`t understand the music."

"I`ll translate for you."

 _Voy a reír, voy a bailar (I`m going laugh, I`m going to dance_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la I`m going live my life la, la, la, la_  
 _Voy a reír, voy a gozar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to enjoy_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la I`m going to live my life la, la, la, la_

 _Voy a reír (eso), voy a bailar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to dance_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la I`m gonna live my life la, la,la, la_  
 _Voy a reír, voy a gozar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to enjoy_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la I`m going to live my life la, la, la, la_

 _A veces llega la lluvia Sometimes the rain comes_  
 _Para limpiar las heridas To clean the wo_ unds  
 _A veces solo una gota Sometimes only a drop_  
 _Puede vencer la sequía can overcome the drought_

 _Y para qué llorar, pa' qué And for what do you cry, why_  
 _Si duele una pena, se olvida Yes the pain will hurt, forget it_  
 _Y para qué sufrir, pa' qué And why do you suffer, why?_  
 _Si así es la vida, hay que vivirla, la la lé That`s life, live it_

 _Voy a reír, voy a bailar (Same as the top)_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la_

 _So far so good we were just enjoying the music_ and each others company. Ronin was getting the hang of dancing and would occasionally lift his arm signaling for me to turn which I gladly did. Every so often I couldn`t help but look in to his eyes being so close to him made me feel weird inside like something I`d never really felt before it was like this sick yet happy feeling which Mina and Sola teased to have been me liking him. But the thought felt so welcoming that maybe I do like him. Wow! did I admit that? Please I don`t even know his last name! Oh well.

 _Eso!_

 _Voy ha vivir el momento I`m going to live in the moment_  
 _Para entender el destino To understand the destination_  
 _Voy a escuchar en silencio I`m going to listen in the silence_  
 _Para encontrar el camino To find the journey_

 _Y para qué llorar, pa' qué And for what do you cry? For what?_  
 _Si duele una pena, se olvida Yes the pain will hurt, forget it_  
 _Y para qué sufrir, pa' qué And why do you suffer_

 _Voy a reír, voy a gozar_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la, for what?_

 _Si duele una pena, se olvida, la la lé Yes the pain will hurt, forget it, la, la, le_

 _Voy a reír, voy a bailar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to dance_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la I`m going to live my life la, la, la, la_  
 _Voy a reír, voy a gozar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to enjoy_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la I`m going to live my life la, la, la, la_

 _Mi gente! My PEOPLE!_  
 _Toma! COME ON!_

 _Voy a reír, voy a bailar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to dance_  
 _Pa' qué llorar, pa' que sufrir Why do you cry, Why do you suffer?_  
 _Empieza a soñar, a reír Sound`ll start, a laugh_  
 _Voy a reír (oho!), voy a bailar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to dance_  
 _Siente y baila y goza Feel, dance, enjoy!_  
 _Que la vida es una sola This is the only life_  
 _Voy a reír, voy a bailar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to dance_  
 _Vive, sigue Live, continue_  
 _Siempre pa'lante, no mires pa'trás Always infront, Don`t look back_  
 _Eso! mi gente There! My people!_  
 _La vida es una There`s only one life_

 _Voy a reír, voy a bailar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to dance_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la I`m going to live my life la, la, la, la_  
 _Voy a reír, voy a gozar I`m going to laugh, I`m going to enjoy_  
 _Vivir mi vida la la la la I`m going to live my life la, la, la, la_

"See now was that so bad!" I teased when the song ended, "I have to admit that went pretty well considering all the times i also stepped on your foot." He commented rubbing the back of his neck. "You did great! I didn`t even notice it" _Yeah maybe cause you were in la la land._ He then let out a nervous chuckle. "You wouldn`t mind if we took a break would you." Ronin requested and so we left the others dancing.

We spent the rest of the time talking and getting to know each other better.

"So Ronin do you have a girl friend or something like that?" _Stupid!_ my head screamed at my for asking but this had been banging on my chest and I wanted to get it out there .

"Umm... no I was... married once though" I looked at him pain and discomfort in his eyes.

"Oh I`m so sorry I didn`t know, I mean I was curious cause...you know." I then decided to shut my mouth. _Great you upsetted him!_ That was non of your buissness! a voice inside me reprimanded. "It`s alright, really It`s not like you would have known." He contorted. Carefully going into his jacket he pulled out a photo with crimple edging and fold marks and passed it to me. In it was him with a little girl that looked around the age of two who had brown hair with a tint of golden strands and forest green eyes full of life and joy. Her smile was big and semi toothy I guess all her teeth hadn`t come in quite yet.

"That`s my daughter Lela she`s going to be three soon."Ronin informed me I glanced at him and gave a sincere smile. "You`ve got yourself a beautiful little lady there." He smiled mumbled a thanks and told about Lela and his late wife Moriah I couldn`t help but feel bad for bringing it up when I tried to apologize he protested saying that he needed to get it off his chest. I layed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he nodded gratefully.

"So how about you? Any boyfriends, I`d be happy to interrogate them." He comically joked I laugh. "Nope" but I explained to him my little situation about the whole reason why I`m single. "Wow." He commented every so often I could tell he wasn`t a big fan of my mother but respectful kept quiet.

I changed the subject by asking what he planned on doing in Naboo, he told me him and his brother were probably going to join the Nabooian guard but his brother and father might not be staying in Naboo depending on the circumstances. "Hey are you up for another round?" I asked with a almost pleading smile, he groaned as I once again pulled along to dance. What I hadn`t planned on was soon after the song ended a new song "How does a moment last forever" began to play and couples around us changed paces to simply swaying and dancing close to their partners. We did as well but whispered alittle clarifying that both of us were alright with the close contact I could tell Ronin rolled his eyes but said he was alright. I then began to hum the words to the love song.

 _How does a moment last forever?_  
 _How can a story never die?_  
 _It is love we must hold onto_  
 _Never easy, but we try_  
 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_  
 _Somehow, our time and place stand still_  
 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_  
 _But when all else has been forgotten_  
 _Still our song lives on_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_  
 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_  
 _But we have to know some bad times_  
 _Or our lives are incomplete_  
 _Then when the shadows overtake us_  
 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_  
 _We'll hear our song and know once more_  
 _Our love lives on_

 _[Verse 3]_  
 _How does a moment last forever?_  
 _How does our happiness endure?_  
 _Through the darkest of our troubles_  
 _Love is beauty, love is pure_  
 _Love pays no mind to desolation_  
 _It flows like a river through the soul_  
 _Protects, persists, and perseveres_  
 _And makes us whole_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_  
 _But when all else has been forgotten_  
 _Still our song lives on_  
 _That's how a moment lasts forever:_  
 _When our song lives on_

The song ended and both Ronin and I stared at each other for a moment as if we were lost in each other`s eyes like couples in the romance novels I read as a kid and still do. Our trace was then broken when a louder more up beat song came on realising we were still in each others arms we quickly separated, my morals darkened and he rubbed the back of his neck again.

 _ **~Later that night~**_

Ronin convinced me into him walking me home since it was later than the night before. We walked in complete silence neither one of us daring to speak, our hands would accidentally brush against each others which caused us to pull our hands away. When we finally arrived we bid our goodnights then suddenly almost as if an impulse told me to, I quickly got on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed my door gently on his stunned face. I couldn`t help it I ran into my room like some gitzzy teenager and sequeled into my pillow. Thank God my uncle nor my aunt were home or else I would have died of embarrassment.

When I did calm down after a moment or two I changed into my pjs tomorrow would be Saturday so I didn`t have work thankfully. Then the rest of the night I tried to relax on my bed and continue reading my book _"As old as Time"_ but my mind was on today`s events and no matter what I couldn`t release the smile on my face that night.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for FINALLY updating no I`m not dead nor have I abandoned this story, these past few months have been crazy and I really only had time to read a few stories here and there so yeah. I hope you enjoyed the fluff cause honestly I wasn`t sure if you would originally I was only going to do the first song but then this past Saturday I watched the Beauty and the Beast live- action one for the first time and couldn`t resist. Who else enjoyed that cause I did Belle is my all time favorite and Ewan McGregor (Obiwan) was in it so it sort of related to this. Well I`ll stop rambling now. Please leave a reveiw and thank you Lux`s Sister for your support really appreciated. Til next time! GodBless!**

 **~H.R.O.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shadows from the past part 6

 **Hey guys I`m so sorry I haven`t posted in a while school started again like 6 weeks ago starting Monday so yeah I`ve been busy. No I haven`t abandoned this story either I`m actually thinking about doing another but still undecided. Ok so without further delays(or ramblings) I give you chapter 6 Love you!**

 _ **Three months later~** **Ronin`s P.O.V.**_

Me, Obi, and dad have spent quite a bit of time on Naboo and it`s safe to say everything`s been good; dad and Obiwan still visit the queen every so often on meetings and surveillance on the banking clans, me and Kayla have been spending lots of time together last week she actually met Lela (dad and Obi don`t know). Both girls were so happy and excited to meet one another that it brought such joy to my heart that I hadn`t felt in such a long time. Kayla seems to have a way with kids that they just come to her and enjoy her presence.

Dad just walked into the living room where Obi wan and I were currently on the couch watching a holo-movie called "The Avengers" with about seven superheros that joined together to save their world from a power sick 'god' who was determined to rule what he called the middle relm. Apparently this god`s name was Loki and was fighting against these heros which his brother 'Thor' whom was among the group. Thor had just 'rescued' more like kid napped Loki after he is taken into custody by Iron man and Captain America. The man had yelled at his brother for his foolishness and begged Loki to give up his poisionous dream of ruling and to come home to his family. The god did not acknowledge the offer and simply said he didn't posses this blue cube like thing what's it's name I forget!

To say this exchanged broke my heart was an understatement I looked to Obiwan who watched in interest. The thought of fighting him, saying such hateful and poisonous things made my feel sick.

I pray that such a thing will never have to happen though I scold myself for even thinking such thoughts but I couldnt help it especially when you see such things are possible.

We though continued watching and later laughed when this green monster full of muscles and no real brain flipped the prince of mischief around like some rag doll then left muttering 'puny god'.

Anyways after words Master Quigon cleared his throght both me and Obi wan looked at our father confusion spread on our face.

"I have spoken to the queen she has decided that until the banking clan makes any proving measures that could endanger the planet that two of us are two leave and resume business." He explained I looked Obiwan then to our master.

"And who will stay?" I asked

"you will Ronin I want you to continue analyzing the land see if there are any changes in the land if there are new security measures being made and observe if the behavior of Naboo people and possible visitors the citizens are not to know anything until it's clear the Banking Clan decides to do anything that could harm the people and their planet; is that understood?"

"Yes master" nodding my head "And what will happen to you and Obi wan might I ask?"

 _'Well you just did'_ Obiwan's voice came over our bond. _'Shut up no one was asking you!'_ I responded glaring at my friend he simply rolled his eyes I payed no attention to him.

"We will be returning to Courasant don't worry we will come and check every other week or so depending on what the council decides for us."

"Ok" my master turned to Obiwan

"Obiwan we are leave before sun down it is best you start gathering your things."

"Yes master" He then got up and left the room leaving me alone with dad. Now it's not that I was uncomfortable being around him it's just there was an unsettling silence that to me meant he had something to speak to me about.

"Ronin, may I speak to you." As if on que he broke the silence.

"Ronin things are changing everywhere in the government, society, even the Jedi; But I just want to tell you how proud I am of the young man have become and will continue to be." This had me confused Qui gon was never one to be sentimental out of the blue. My stomach felt like something bad was had or was going to happen.

Father must have seen my puzzled face.

"Now you know I won't always be around forever so I just wanted to tell you that now before it was too late and things were left unsaid." He continued

Now I truely was scared of the thought of something happening to Quigon. What father did die? What would happen to me and Obi wan would we still be brothers? Then the movie came back to my mind brothers fighting each other filled with the lust to harm- to kill rebuking one another as if they were the scum of the galaxy and meant nothing to them anymore.

No! that could never be our destiny Obi wan and I did have our disagreements and the occasional arguement to the point father would have intervene but nothing so seriously vial.

"Father I understand, but you shouldn`t speak in such a manner. you mean everything to both Obiwan and I; you`re the closest one to being our own dad if blood did not define you as not."

Then I embraced my master usually he would have give the normal hug or whatever us men tend to do, but no this time he held to me tightly as if I was his own whom he was to protect. No words were exchanged during our embrace which seemed to last an eternity then our father-son moment ended when we heard a clearing of the throat. Dad and I separated to see Obiwan leaning against the door way crossed armed with a pleasant smirk on his face.

"I`m not interrupting the party now am I?"

"No"

"Really I thought I was about to see some tears in your eyes."

"Shut up!" I then threw the sofa cushion at him.

The rest of the time the three of us spent our day walking around the capital just spending time with one another until Master Jin and Obi had to return. That night the said event did happen before we said our goodbyes.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don`t know but for now do as I have instructed you and remember your purpose here. I hope to visit once every so often we can."

"Very well master"

I turned to my friend with a sad smile we hardly ever were separated on mission so it was tuff for both of us.

"Well looks like you get to have a break from"

"I know what will I do with all the quiet time?" He pretended as if to stroke an invisible beard.

"Hey!" I swatted him

"I`ll miss you; just try not to do any thing stupid until I get back." He mock commanded me as he turned to go to their transport.

"How can I? You`re taking all the stupid with you!" I remarked Obi wan then stopped in his tracks and walked right back to me.

"You`re a punk" He joked while giving me a hug and firmly patted my back (A/N I believe this is a guy hug Idk, if you haven`t noticed I`m not a guy so again Idk;)) "Jerk"

Master Jinn was near the transport at that time but before I could almost as if on impulse I ran towards him and shouted "Father!" when he turned around I gave him one last hug as if I would never see him again.

"Good bye dad" I whispered

"Good bye son" He replied

Then they went on to the transport that soon took off I stayed there for a while thinking over the day`s events I had come to realism I was on my own for God knows how long what was I going to do dad ddin`t expect me to do nothing but analysis. Later I got super bored and lonely so I called Kayla and we hung out out her uncle`s cafe for bit.

That night I felt something weird brewing inside or me almost like a warning that something bad; something very bad was going to happen. But I shook it off in hopes of getting some rest.

 ** _FOUR MONTHS LATER~_**

Kayla`s P.O.V.

Oh my God so much has happened in the last couple of months for starters just last night me and Ronin got engaged! Yeah I know what I said about being an independent girl and not being your traditional torgruta but the idea of being with Ronin the man I love for the rest of my life was very much enough to change my mind. Maybe it won`t be so bad.

For the most part that will get my mother off my back about being single though how traditional she is I`m forgot to think about her approval of me marrying a human man instead of a torgrutan male. Oh well it`s like I care really.

The proposal was really cute, at first it seemed like any other regular date but then he took me to the pond where we went to when I had been giving him the tour. He seemed so nervous yet confident. He had hidden the ring under a beautiful coral colored shell next to the water fall that we (more like him while I was held captive) jumped off the yeah we decided to have a small wedding some time in the next month a few friends and family. Sola giggled and said that she better have been invited. Yeah like I wouldn`t have!

Anyways next big thing Sola`s eight an a-half or so months pregnant the baby could come at any moment right now which was pretty exciting.

Currently it was me, Mina, and Padmae we were just in the living room Mina and I talking a bit about the was also giving bits of advice which I found helpful. Padmae was stomach pressed on the floor ankles crossed waving back and fourth in the air she was making a card for her niece or nephew she already said she had her fingers crossed for a girl though but was willing to the thought of a boy.

All of the sudden we heard a gasp followed by a painful inhale I immediately rushed to the sound to find Sola in the kitchen bent over left hand on her belly while her right was on the counter, her face was red and scrunched with pain. She let out a hurting breath as she gripped harder to the counter.

My eyes traveled down to her feet to find a pool of water surrounding them. _OH GOD_! Was all I could get through my mind Mina came from behind me to Sola`s left side where she supported her left. Coming back to my senses I went to her right and did the same.

"Ok breath Sol" I instructed she gave a cry in response Mina and I looked at each other; she was going in to labor sooner then expected we had to get her to a room fast. We found taking her to the hospital would take take too long (plus she wanted an old fashion at home delivery) so instead we had put her in one of the guest rooms

The royal doctors came soon after me, Mina, and Padmae were told to wait outside for the time being. As we waiting we could hear Sola's crus this went for two hours until I heard a newborn's cry.

The came from the room with a smile on her face.

"You can come in now; it's a boy!"

I went in first to see my best friend sitting against the head board of the bed sweat and exhaustion covered her face but that didn't keep her from smiling joyously at her baby boy. She looked up to see me with Padmae in tow.

Padmae silently gasped at the sight at the baby giggled excitedly. Sola smiled at her little sister she titled her arms down to reveal the newborn's sleepy face his gorgeous chocolate eyes wondered around the room to look at his auntie for a second.

"Say hello to Christoph Trevor Garrick Amidala"

"he's adorable Sola"

Mina came in and took a look at Christoph and smiled widely at the baby.

"He'll sure be as handsome as his daddy that's for sure." Sola commented as she gently stroked his dark brown almost black hair.

"Could you me some please Kay?"

"Sure just a moment"

I exited to the kitchen. Later with a glass of water in hand I heard a knock at the door and went to answer. I found myself opening the door to the unexpected face of Adrius.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?!" I embraced my friend.

"I was told to take off for a bit and go home to the fam." He smiled

I whispered to him just about everything that happened minus the baby I felt he should find out for himself so I told him to follow where I mention Sola being. When we arrived I opened the door to show him his wife and first child with Mina and Padmae cooing over the baby.

His face light up like a Christmas tree at the sight Mina saw Adrius and smiled to see the new father was able to make it to see his son's first day in the galaxy. Mina got up and told Padmae to come with her so that they could give the new family alone time for a bit.

I imaged about how someday that could be me and Ronin in the future with our first child if we ever had one that is.

 ** _ONE YEAR LATER~_**

RONIN'S P.O.V.

Me and Kayla married almost a year now.

Just as father promised him and Obiwan came to visit when they either had business in Naboo or had free time. I still have yet to tell them about me and Kayla I know that Im being rediculous not admitting I fell in love but I was afraid of what they would say so I kept it low key. So when they did bust I stayed at our original apartment while Kayla is at the home they we bought before we married.

Nor have I told Kayla that I'm a Jedi ssince I didn't want her to have that burden of keeping secrets like Mirah had to. Lela lived with us now too so it wasn't like I was leaving her by herself when this happened.

I'm now finishing my last bit of analysis report before going home at that moment my holo com went off I answered to see a mini Obiwan tinted with blue.

"Hey Obi" I said happy to see my friend. "What's up?"

"Ronin it's good to see you again my friend; I thought you might want to be updated on our mission."

I leaned back into my chair eager to listen.

"Oh and what is there to tell."

"We've found that the banking clan's representative Nut Gunray is pplanning to in fact blockade Naboo's ports."

"And how to you gain this information?"

"Well we found one of his men was involved in some illegal activity, he and I had some 'negotiations' done and he spilled everything" I smirked at the word 'negotiations' Obiwan was a clam fellow and usually used this tactic as a last resort so when peaceful negotiations didn't work our method got people talking.

Father hated it when we did this because he said that we are still young and need to have more patience with prisoners not saying he didn't do this himself. And when he didn't you knew you had really ticked him off and pray God is on your side.

"But we still don't know when he plans to do it and the senate is still uniformed of the conflict."

"Very well if that is all you wish to say; thank you for the update."

"No problem; how are you Ronin?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Fine" something seemed to bother him but neither of us acknowledged it. "Well I best get going it was good talking to you."

"And you" Our connection then ended there. I was able to finish my report and went on my way home. As I arrived I heard a scurry of small feet running towards I looked to see Lela coming full speed to me.

Once she reached me I bent down to my knees and she jumped into arms and hugged as hard as her little arms could.

"Hi daddy!" She giggled revealing a gap where her two front teeth were to come in.

"Hi princess" I gave her a kiss on her forehead which made her laugh even more. Kayla came out to join us she as well bent down only to sit on the side walk toward our home.

"And hello to you my queen." I said as I gave my wife a loving kiss. Lela squealed and covered her eyes. We stood up from the pavement to walk back home I carried Lela with one of my arms while I held Kayla's hand in the other. Kayla and I smiled as we listened to Lela talk excitedly about her day.

When we arrived I put my daughter down; she then ran through the first floor to go out to the backyard. Kayla and I followed at at slower pace we sat on our wooden swing bench if that's what you call it my arm wrapped around Kayla we watched Lela play around.

"Ronin" she said turning to me I looked at her indicating that was listening "I have to talk to you..." she seemed a bit hesitant like she was trying to figure out how to say it but struggling. None the less she took my had looked me in the eye and I'll never forget the words that came out her mouth.

"Ronin I'm pregnant."

 _ **WHAT!? Kayla's pregnat! Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! Ok so Ronin's going to be a daddy again what will the baby be? Boy, girl? I know some of you are like is she serious? Did she just ask us this? Well I'm just asking to see if you've been paying attention. Ok for those of you who are like Sola had two daughters not a son and did she really name him that because of 'Frozen'. Answer to that is I had this story ready before I even knew about this site and I didn't know that Padmae even had a sister so I just used her to be his mother. (I began on Clone Wars and watched the movies as time went on)**_

 _ **His name originally was going to be Christoper but for some reason my brain had a hard time saying the name fully so I kept thinking Christoph, Christoph and ended up liking it. No relation to 'Frozen'**_

 ** _Ok so I know I've been saying I'm gonna add Anakin I promise NEXT UPDATE for sure we'll see the chosen one. In the meantime I hope you guys have a great weekend! Thank you to my reviewers!_**

 ** _God Bless,_**

 ** _~H.R.O_**


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows from the Past Part7

 **Hey guys Chapter 7 done! We are getting closer towards the end of my story (We have about four left!) how do you guys think it will end? Anyway you might notice there will be alot of time jumps this because I wanted you guys to get a feel for my OCs cause I know I was very slow in beginning the story and there hasn`t been much of a conflict yet and has mostly been fluff which might be killing some of you. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chap Please review afterwards! ENJOY!**

Ronin`s P.O.V.

Did those words really come from her mouth a moment ago? Did she really mean it? Was this all some sort of joke?  
I looked into her eyes there was seriousness but was overcrowded by nervousness along with joy. Now don`t get me wrong I love Kayla, children in general as well but I never really thought about that other side to marriage much less that she would want one of her own.  
But I also couldn`t help but feel a burst of emotions; excitement, joy, nervousness(I mean who wouldn`t), but one in particular threatened to destroy the others, fear.

You would think I`m that way because I`m going to be a dad again, that`s not the point. With Lela; Mirah had died in labor she never got toeven know what she had given birth to. To top it off Lela didn`t get to meet her mommy, never was held or kissed by her. All she had were pictures and memories that I told to her whenever she asked about her late mother.

My point is it was my fault she was in that position. What if that happened again to Kayla or we lost the baby?  
I couldn`t live with myself at the thought that I loss another woman who died simply because she took a risk in loving me.

I must have been in space for too long because now my wife`s eyes were filled with tears and her lip seemed close to quivering. I then almost as if on impulse went and hugged her tight.

"You don`t want the baby?" She said in a half statement-half question. "What no! It`- it`s just I got lost in my own thoughts I really am happy." I rubbed her back gently.  
OH MAN! I made her think I hate the baby and didn`t want which wasn`t true.  
"Look love it`s just well you know about Lela`s mom?" She nodded trying hard to keep her composure.  
"It`s just I lost her and it was my fault-" I was struggling to get the words out since I never told a soul how I truely felt about Mirah`s death.  
"And you think it`s going to happen with me as well." She finished, I nodded now trying to put a brave face on.  
"Ronin that`s not going to happen, I know you feel guilty about it but it wasn`t your fault. Plus I don`t think Mirah would want you to keep beating yourself up about it even if it was."

I grinned at what she said she was right I needed to move on and be happy that we`re having a baby.  
"Thank you" I said giving her another kiss once we seperated I looked to her currently flat stomach to place my hand where our child was. I met her eyes again as her smile widdened.  
"I am truely over joyed." And planted on more kiss this time on her forehead.  
"So you think we should tell Lela now?" Kayla asked as we turned our attention over to our bubbly toddler.  
"nah maybe later." I then got us to chase Lela around the backyard.

Lela after a bit retreated and ran towards Kayla to practicly tackle her into a protective hug.  
"MOMMA HEELLPP!" She squealed Kayla laughed to only get up put herself in between me and Lela with a look on her face that had I not known she was playing along I might have feared she actually would beat the living lights out of me inorder to protect Lela. I stopped in my tracks looking for a way around her 'thank God Obi isn`t here'  
My brother would have been more than overjoyed to see me like this.

A thought came to mind as I slowly approached her smirk on my face; she raised an eye marker then all of a sudden seemed to react as if she knew what I was thinking.  
"Ronin don`t you DA-" Her threat was cut off as I suddenly picked her up bridal style and spun her in circles until I knew she was dizzy to the point of vomitting. 'Oh I`m so going to pay for this later' my conshence told me but I didn`t care.  
When I did stop I placed her gently on the ground and made my way to Lela to give her the biggest tickle assault I could muster.

"DDAADDDYY!" She screamed begging for mercy through her gasps for air. I soon stopped as I noticed she was turning a dangerous color of red she began to cough hard as she struggled to breath. Kayla made her way over took Lela into her arms and almost as if she was a baby began to pat her back and rub circles.  
"It`s alright just breath honey." She cooed (She`s got this mother down quick) all the while she glared knives at me with a stare that probably contained alot of bleeps and a 'you idiot!' along those lines.

"Sorry I was just playing" Force! I sounded like a fifth grader getting in trouble with the teacher for something stupid.  
"I know but she`s still so small you have to be a bit more careful with her love." "I know" the rest of the day was uneventful until we told Lela she was going to be a big sister at first she asked alot of questions as what the baby was going to be, where the baby was, when would it be here, ect. Thank the force she never asked "The question" cause none of us were ready for that.

We put her to bed afterwards after good night hugs and kisses Lela looked at Kayla sweetly.  
"Night night mama; night night daddy." Then she scooted herself closer to Kayla.  
"Night, night baby" Then went back to her original spot, yawned then when to sleep. Kayla and I sat there for a moment full of suprise and love that she had taken it very well and couldn`t wait.

FIVE MONTHS LATER~

Kayla`s P.O.V.

Right now I had just come from the bathroom after my hopefully last wave of nuasia (it was really becoming a pain in the butt) for the morning. I was six months in and everything has been fine health for both me and the baby.  
Right now I was at "work" with Padmae and Lela (Sola told me I could bring her along since she was too young to go to pre-K) Padmae had finished her studies for the semester and was on Easter/Spring break Lela and her were next to a play pen beside the couch where both Sol and Mina were sitting cooing over Christoph (now eight-teen months)  
whom was laying in said play pen.

"So how are you two feeling right now?" She asked turning to both Mina and I. Mina actually is two months ahead of me for being pregnant. We actually laughed when I told the girls about the baby.  
"Really me and John have been married for like two years and it only took you half the time!" She laughed but none the less was happy.

"Hey maybe they will end up being friends?" She continued she also told how she was hoping for a boy while John felt is was going to be a girl. "But I know what I`m having." She claimed rubbing her belly.  
Mina was actually soon going to be delivering so Padmae was going to be having her lessons over holo for a bit and a temporary tutor as well (She wasn`t happy but kept it to herself)

Sola had to leave us couple minutes later some about a very pressing matter about the Trade Confederation I think I don`t know but all I knew was it was none of my buissness and was very important concerning Sola.I just hope what ever it is that she is okay and keeps a level head about since lately she`s appeared far too stressed than she should be.

ONE MONTH LATER~

Ronin`s P.O.V.

' Where was I? All I knew was there was a scene around night time in what looked like a desert sandy lands from as far as the eye can see; then a town with buildings that seemed to be made of a combination of sand and mud the town seemed alright not the most quiet place in the galaxy but seemed to do the trick forit`s residents. Then it seems as something moved my attention to a home in particular on a balcony I could not believe what I saw it was master Jinn! He wasn`t alone he was with a small boy around the age of eight with blonde hair his clothes and skin seemed dirty from oil smudges and actual dirt. Father took the boy`s hand and with a device to clean what appeared to be a nasty cut on the child`s forearm. Then I heard a woman`s voice call "Ani It`s time for bed" Qui gon continued to treat his forearm until the woman called for whom I belive was her son named Ani cute name a different name suited for a boy. 'Ani' seemed excited about something dad must have said I could hear since I was distracted on figuring him out. Master Jinn then gently patted the boy`s arm to push him him towards the front door to go to bed.  
After Ani left dad still seemed to have a smile on his face then pulled out his comm. I heard a voice that I could always point out.  
"The readings off the chart, over 20,000; even Master Yoda doesn`t have a Midichlorian count that high!" I heard Obi Wan`s voice over the comm. 20,000 Midichlorians! Who is this kid no one`s ever had such a high count. Dad seemed to be wondering something and Iknew excatly what. Dad had always told us about the Chosen One story something that is hardly believed in anymore; does he really think the boy could be the one whom was prophosized thousands upon thousands of years ago. Then I felt something, heard some thing a dark sinicle voice.  
"You know your purpose my apprentice, make sure the Jedi never breaths but make sure 'he' remains unharmed."  
"Yes master" A flash of a pair of sickly golden colored eyes that were outlined with crimson'

I then woke up in a layer of swet to find myself in bed I looked to my left Kayla was sleeping peacefully I felt Lela neither was she disturbed. What was that or more who? Dread hit hard that sleep did not return that night.

FOUR DAYS LATER~

Ronin`s P.O.V.

I was back in my apartment/office getting ready to send yet another report to the council. It has been almost two years since I was left on Naboo by myself I missed father and Obiwan terribly and longed to see them once just so I could tell them everything. When I mean everything I mean EVERYTHING from falling in with Mariah to the child I will be having with Kayla it`s been too much for me all the lies and secrets for once I wanted to be able to feel free to look my surgent family in the eye and say what is needed to be said.

My holo began to flash as I picked it up Grandmaster Yoda appeared I bowed respectful toward my elder.  
"Master Yoda to what please is it that you wish to speak to me." Then the look on his face threw my stomach into knots as it had showed modest grief and bad news.

"Happened something has, something terrible." "What ever could it be master." "Needed in Courasant you are, delay you mustn`t" The holo ended there at that moment I ran from the room towards the transport station with the concern of what happened pounding in my head. Through the trip I remembered to comm Kayla and tell her I had to go on a trip for a emergency that had come up at 'work'

When I arrived on the busy planet I dashed to the temple as fast as both my legs and the force could take me. I ran through the halls that seemed to have been forever since I had been through last time it was for me and Obi being late now tradgety had struck and was on my own.

I reached the doors entering the Council`s room they opened and I tried to calmly enter the room I looked around all the Jedi Masters seemed to be there I saw Obiwan with a boy wait he looked familiar! But I didn`t have time for that now; I quickly scanned the room until I saw a seat empty and not just any seat Father`s seat.  
"Padwan Tano I`m sorry to inform you but Master Jinn has passed away." Master Windu told me though he did`nt look it. I felt like someone knocked the wind from me as I struggled to breath for a moment.  
"Died a hero he did; saved many in the process." The grandmaster tried to confort but I didn`t want to hear it nothing right now could help me my master; my father whom raised me as young child was gone not something taken lightly.

I then felt a hand squeeze my shoulder I looked to see it being Obi wan you gave his best smile though I could see him crumbling as well.  
The unidentified child innocently came to my side as well and held my wrist his blue eyes looked into my own blue as if to say everything will be alright.  
We were dismissed that way we could prepare ourselves for master`s funeral.

I won`t lie I don`t believe I had felt any number than I was when the Jedi Guards set fathers body to fire the whole order was there along with the queen of Naboo who thankfully didn`t recognize me with my hood up, and the new Chanciler who`s face was one of stone showing no emotion as if this did not intrege him at all. Obiwan, myself, and the boy now named as Anaikin stood side-by-side-by-side in a row saying goodbye to our master even if Ani only had him for a week from what Obi wan told me father had set the boy free from slavery and was prepared to take him as a student as well.

After there fire had gone out and dad was nothing more than ash everyone except the three of us left. We simply sat there staring at what once had been dad`s body was gone.  
"What`s going to happen now?" Ani asked Obi wan and I looked at each other.  
"Well there`s only one thing left, me and Ronin will tell the ways of the force as Mater Jinn wished." "But we will need to speak with the first."

The council approved they believed that since Anakin`s training was dad`s dying wish they would for fill it and the two of us each would show what we learned and train the boy to be the strong jedi he was born to be.  
"Are you going to be okay Obi wan? I mean with training him while I`m away?" He looked at me confused.  
"Away? Where are you going; the mission`s over you can return home to the temple."  
"Well I left some stuff at the apartment then there`s saying goodbye to those I`ve met at the capital; you know I can`t just come back and not tell them what happened I`ll probably be a couple weeks."

I had this lie formulated since the day me and Kayla got married. Obiwan eyed me for a moment as if he could see through it but said nothing about it.I left my brother to the hanger in our temple since the mission was over I could use my Jedi fighter for the first time in what seemed like two years maybe and energeticaly flew back home.

BACK ON NABOO ONE DAY LATER~

Ronin`s P.O.V.

When I arrived back in Theed, I was told my vehicle was to be licensed and all that gibberish (yeah it sucked) which took a good two hours (it definetly sucked). Once I got home I heard noises coming from the inside of our Nabooian hut ok hut`s not the best word to describe but it was a Naboo/Shili themed home I; besides the point I heard noises and turned my attention to see a few speeders 'We must be having guests?'  
I thought.

I found I was both wrong and right the moment I opened the front door I had been met with all different voices at most. In the living room I saw a young girl around maybe thirteen years old dark brown hair that were in braids holding maybe a two-year old boy who possessed the same colored hair , and Lela was with them the three were seemed to be talking and playing as if they knew each other forever 'who are they though?' my brain demanded.

A Torgrutan woman whom I instantly recognized as Diann (Kayla`s aunt) come from the kitchen with a bowl of water. She stopped when she saw me standing glued to my spot with probably some stupid look that in her mind may have given off I don`t know what the heck is going on.  
"Kayla`s in labor." She said quickly with a smile as she began to push me with one hand towards the master bedroom. My mind was set off into a frenzy "What?!" Is all I could say.  
"She`s having the baby now you`re just in time too; 10 centimeters dialated."

Next thing I`m in the room my wife`s friend Kayla`s there helping her trying to soothe Kayla despite the pain she was in. And Kayla was there doing all she could if you have ever seen or heard about what women look like when they`re giving birth she was that exact description sweat on her forehead, labored breath, painful crys every now and then she was just a wreck and everyone was doing their best to help.

I went to her side and took her hand she looked at me happiness and pain in eyes.  
"You made it" She breathed before trying to push again.  
"Of course; you got this love!"

COUPLE HOURS LATER~

I`m pretty sure now Kayla hates me cause when ever I tryed to coach she would either really squeeze my hand to the point I thought it would come off and there were a few "SHUT UP!"s, "This is so your fault", and my favorite "Don`t talk to me right now!" it was the nicest of the three really. "One last push Kayla." Diann instructed which she did at that moment I wished someone would take my hand! Then Kayla stopped and a newborn`s wails filled the room.  
"It`s a girl!" Sola exclaimed My heart stopped then to look at Kayla she had tears of joy in her eyes as she returned my gaze and this time gently squeezed my now tender hand I bent down to to kiss her forehead.  
"Baby`s here Kay; you did it." I sat next to her on the edge of the bed as Diann carried a bundle wrapped in a very palm pink blankie and placed her in Kayla`s arms.

My breath was taken the moment I saw her; in her arms laid a beautiful little girl she had inherited Kaylas motrals and lekkus that held a blue shade,  
her skin color was a sunrise kind of orange like Kayla except just a few shades lighter due to my human complexion, there were little white markings half-opened diamond like that curved around where her eyebrow would be; then one whole diamond on each side and a winged shape on each finger gently traced her tiny marking that were skinnier than my finger tip.

Kayla rocked the infant slightly.  
"What are should we name her?" I paused.  
"How about Ahsoka." Kayla looked at me and smiled "That`s Torgutan for 'Radiant Warrior' it`s beautiful." "Well she`s gonna have to be if she`s going to deal with me for eighteen years." "What about Briana?; for her middle name?" I nodded; eyes glued to the little life in my wife`s arms. Kayla lifted her arms still securely around our newest daughter.  
"Would you like to hold her?" I extended my arms out and took our baby; I cradled her mesmerized by her I looked around Sola and Diann were outside the door smiling at us, the sound of the chidren in the living room was in the air; I still couldn`t believe this was my life sure it was complicated at first but this, this moment was worth it all I really don`t see how the council could forbide such a thing and label it a pathway to darkness. This was my source of light; what held me togethor.

"Welcome to the galaxy Ahsoka Briana Tano-Menminger." Kayla delcared quietly.

~~~~~SOMEWHERE IN THE REPUBLIC SENATE~~~~~~ UNKNOWN P.O.V.

Good that jedi was gone thanks to his foolishness he brought the boy excatly to where I wanted him to be. Consumed by my preparations that still needed to be made in order to assure my goal as ultimate leader of this pathetic, hope-sickening galaxy that is protected by the unsuspecting Jedi; I felt something that came all too quickly that it flooded my senses. A new signature a child! And not just any child one of the Force whom is very well connected and strong towards it, but it wasn`t as strong as my soon-to-be apprentice. Yet it`s uncanny that a child much less a possible newborn to have such a strong signature.

I strode across to place my robe over my body concealing my identity; I contacted a fellow 'partner' of mine whom has been quite fruitful in his work.  
"You called for my assistance?" "Yes I have been recently disturbed by a possible threat."  
"You wish for me to terminate it"  
"No; find the source of it, then report to me immediately."  
He nodded "And how will I know once I have found it?" A memory or more like a series of memories came to me of a certain nanny working in the palace under the service of the princess who had been with child for sometime now ready to deliver; as well as another, a young Jedi I have become quite interested I found had been very close with the said woman. A menacing smile carved my face 'A lead' I turned my attention back to the hologram.

"I have been lead to believe that under certain suspicions that I recommend you look into anyone by the name of Meminger or Tano."  
"As you wish my Lord" He bowed and the holo was cut.

Oh Ronin what have you done.

 **HEY! there`s Ahoska and Anakin I told you they would be coming soon though both Obiwan and Ronin training Anakin might be complicted. How many of you think Ronin will actually be a good influence on the young Skywalker. And Yup I still let Qui Gon die I know it`s sad but it had to happen. And it seems lil Ahsoka might be in danger of being discovered but by who? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chap please don`t forget to leave a review all are welcomed.**

 **God Bless;**

 **HRO**


	8. Chapter 8

Shadows from the Past part 8

 **Unknown** **P.O.V.**

After obtaining the needed info from source the figure was able to set their target on a small Shili hut in the outshirts of Theed on Naboo. Their employeer warned them about the jedi that lurked in the area and did the best not to encounter said or any obstacle.

From the window they could see what appeared to be a nursery, darkened by the night sky with only the suns above as the dim source of light. And through that a tiny togrutan infant could be seen-the objective.

"I have to be quick" they thought as the figure creeped towards the slightly opened window that allowed for the Nabooian breeze to come through. Making sure to stay in camiphloge with the hut the bounty hunter edged forward; back pressed against the faded-partly vine covered cement wall. _'It's now or never'_

 **Ronin'a P.O.V**

 _Get up_ the force told me, I didn't understand why; what could possibly be wrong I wondered. I felt through the force and found nothing, _maybe I'm just being parinoid_ and went back to much need rest.

 ** _Get Up!_** This time it exclaimed with much ansiety. Nothing could ever prepare me for what what happened next.

At that moment I heard screaming coming from the nursery; I was on my feet and running in a heartbeat, as I entered I saw a man with what appeared to be tan armor used for desert recon or patrol. In his (I assume since it seemed by their body structure) arm was my daughter screaming, knowing full on he wasn't supposed to be be holding her. The intruder took out his blaster and aimed towards me taking a few shots, distracted I intistively evaded them.

 **Kidnapper's P.O.V.**

Karibas! The kid woke up as soon as I grabbed her, a man I'm assuming was the child's father came in after seeing he was skilled enough to avoid my shots I felt it best to leave now with the infant. With my free hand I pressed a button on my comm summoning my ship above the hut. I then used my jet pack to fly above disregarding the shouts coming from below.

The child never the less screamed even more as if she knew what was happening, strange but I guess that's to be expected if the boss demanded I take such a lowly job like kidnapping children.

My communicator beeped alarming that a call was coming though, I set the child down in one of the seats- I'll secure the brat later. When I answered my employer Dark cloak and all appeared before me I bowed in mock respect and fear for the 'power' this man possessed; not that I really care I just want what was promised.

"Were you successful _bounty_ _hunter_?" He practically spat, I with held my annoyance and avoid temptation to ball my fists.

"Yes, sir"

"Good, good; I have sent you coordinates as to where I wish for you to deliver the child" He snarled.

I checked said coordinates, Mustafar?

"Sir, I believe you are mistaken there is nothing there; and even if there was I'd have to fight through Republic and Seperatist blockades as well my ship has not been exposed to such drastic environment- it has fully adapted!" I know it rediculus to complain but honestly I'm still kind of new at this and honestly I can't be a true bounty hunter without a ship, and I'm struggling as it is.

"Hold your tongue bounty hunter, I know what I'm dealing with as you do not; nor shall you question my plans, I understand what you are capable of and _trust_ you to succee." He pause turned his back towards me then slowly turned his head to the side.

"Or of course you do fail and your ship with be the least of your worries, do I make myself clear?" A shiver ran down my back as I bowed my head with undaunted fear.

"Yes sir" I replied simissively

"Good"

 **Ronin's P.O.V**

No! This couldn't be happening, I had been chasing the ship for as long as I could see it. In vain there was nothing I could do, helplessly I returned home. That son of a nerfherder took her. What am I going to do?

 _Go to them, they'll know what to do._

The Jedi?! I couldn't they'd throw me out and place Ahsoka in their "care" the moment they feel her signature. No I can't, but maybe i could go to Obi. But would he understand? I don't know.

As I entered our home i found Kayla sitting on the couch trying to calm down a sniffling Lela on her lap.

"She was shooken up by it" She calmly rocking our oldest child back and forth gently shooing her while rubbing little circles in into Lela's back. "Where's Ahsoka?" I simply looked at her pain reflecting in both of our eyes, she already knew the answer and just held her daughter closer. Kay tried to cover her face so I could see the tears but it didn't fool me. I sat at their side, wrapped my arms around them and held both my loves- the feeling of heartache was overwhelming.

Then I made my mind up, I stood up and retreated towards the front door.

"Ronin where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for our daughter and I'm gonna bring her back!" I say my back towards her.

"What? How we don't even know who took her, we should report this to the police maybe even to the palace guard if there are lunitics running around Theed kidnapping children!" She walks in front of me."Ronin I know what's going through your head, but you're just one man" I look her in the eye she's serious, she doesn't know what I can do or what I'm capable of, but right now isn't the best time for making such dramatic reveals.

"I have some contacts on Coursant who can help me" I place both my hands on her shoulders and look in the eye as I continue " _No one_ is going to get in the way of us finding Ahsoka, don't worry we'll bring her back love" I pull her into an quick embrace and kiss her before releasing her and making my way out the house to my ship which was all the way back at the transport station.

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

Upon arrival the bounty hunter made sure to change into his usual armor- Mandalorian armor, one that now thanks to the new dutchess would be a collectors trophy. The smelting heat could be felt even within the ship, but it could handle it-it had to handle it.

As the hunter descended down the ramp he was met by a medical droid more usually seen in the maternity ward.

"Mr Fett, the Master has awaited upon your arrival and wishes to speak with you"

Jango waved off the droid

"Tell your master I will be with him shortly, the 'cargo' is in the bridge"

"Yes sir" the droid said submissively and rolled onto the ship to retrieve the child. Meanwhile young Jango Fett strode through the base that was without life excluding the number of droids working their Maker's will.

He finally found where he and his scheduled employer were set to meet, only the old man was not present. 'I thought the damn droid said he was here, where is the son of a-" his thoughts were cut off as yet another droid came with a holo projector; placed it on the floor and left. Said projector sprang to life bringing up the bluish image of the man in question.

"Jango Fett, appears you have indeed succeeded ship and all." The man mocked. Fett tolled his eyes under his helmet. "And the child is si iré?" This time to the mes droid from before.

"Yes Master, we have a young Torgrutan female estimated to be four weeks old sir." As it spoke a cradle had been risen with the infant laying inside.

"Good, now let me see" the projector moved in order for him to. "Looks much like her mother, but strong in the force like her father maybe even more." He commented a wicked smile carved beneath his aging wrinkles.

The moment Ahsoka's innocent blue locked with his cruel yellow she began to wail remarking the fact she could indeed sense his dark desires.

"Do not fear me my dear, in due time you will no longer see me as a stranger but as your master; you will be one of the strongest there are among the Sith apprentices" This did not calm her at all and only seemed to worsted each passing moment as the babe could feel the selficating aroma the wreacked of the dark side.

 **Ronin's P.O.V**

As soon as I arrived on courasant i made my way to the temple, I ignored everything on the way as my mind contemplated on what to say and what might be the result of it. Ok Ronin calm yourself it's just Obi-Wan we're telling he'll know what to do-hopefully. My steps both had widen as well as quicken the closer I was.

Just when I got to the grand doors my comm went off, I answered to see Master Yoda appear.

"Knight Tano, speak with you I must" he said his voice seemed a bit gravel which didn't help but send a shiver down my back. _Karibass_ i cursed, and grudely went up towards the Grandmaster'a quarters, as I walked I couldn't help but envy those walking by, free from the worries I faced at the moment.

When i got there I saw Obi-Wan had been waiting as well to speak with our master, joy and relief fell over me at that moment. This may not be about what I thought it had been.

"Ronin" My brother nodded

"Obi-Wan" I returned

Then the doors opened and both of us entered to see Master Yoda leaving his meditation stance.

"Called you both I have, great darkness I have sensed" He began

"And what might that be Master?"

"A presence strong in the it was I felt long ago it was not, then a great darkness clouded it-it was." Disturbed look came upon his face."A child perhaps it was, investigate we must; send you in a mission I will, let anyone know you may not understood am I?"

"Yes Master does anyone else know of this?" Obi then asked, my mind had been racing the moment the word child came from the old master's mouth, force no! If humble old Yoda felt Force knows who else did as well! Crap! I really did it this time.

"No one, with exception the Chancellor is" Yoda's responde broke me from my thoughts. "Dismissed you are" with a wave of his hand the doors behind us opened. "A moment Knight Tano"

Obiwan looked at me, I shrugged then he exited the room.

"You wish to speak with me Master?"

"Speak the chancellor you must as representative you will be"

"Wouldn't Obiwan be more fitting as he has more experience in politics than I?"

"No you we shall send closer youare to him, more open he will be"

"you believe the chancellor is hiding something regarding this?" What was Master Yoda up to question the Chancellor? As if he were actually capable of stealing the child of a Jedi Knight.

"Caution we must be, leave no one out in situation as such" ok that's understandable.

"Very well Master"

"Dismissed you are, May the force be with you Knight Tano" I bowed then exited as Obiwan had, I had no time to speak to my friend as I made my way to the senate building.

 **At the Senate building**

I waited until being called to enter as I did I took in the scenery of the Chancellor's office so much red and artifacts from the old republic from Jedi and even something so familiar but I could place my finger on it I'd ask him later. anyway my job wasn't here to sight see I had to find my daughter and doing this stupid assignment was getting in the way. What part could he possibly play inthis?

"Enter"

And like that the royal guards opened the slightly over sized wooden doors, whelp here goes nothing.

 **Hey guys first off Happy belated Star Wars day! And also Morger's Day make sure to love on you guys' mamas! Anyway I know it's been a while and that this isn't my best work but I've sort of hit a writers block, then when this was already to go internet crashed before I could save and so I was super upset gave it a break and decided to just read other people's stories.**

 **Any who I hope you guys enjoy please R &R! Till next time! **

**God bless!**

 **H.R.O**


End file.
